A Dream Long Forgotten
by Liooness
Summary: In the final battle, Zuko intecepts lightning meant for Aang and dies. The gods give him a chance to return; protect a group of children. The children are eerily familiar but Zuko can't remember anything to say why. R&R!
1. Dying

A/N: I had a dream and it wouldn't let go and led into this

A/N: I had a dream and it wouldn't let go and led into this. Please let me know what you think and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

A Dream Long Forgotten

The final battle had started and Zuko faced off with his sister down the hall from where the Avatar faced off with the fire lord. Zuko knew Aang was ready to face Ozai, and the waterbender and her brother guarded the entrance to the throne room along with his uncle, making sure the Avatar wasn't interrupted. Zuko dodged the lightning his sister hurled at him and was about to fire at her when she was imprisoned by earth.

"Twinkle Toes needs help! I've got her!" Toph yelled from Zuko's right.

Zuko stayed behind a second longer, glancing at Toph before nodding and running to help Aang. He heard Azula blast herself out of the earth and the battle raged behind him as he ran through the hallway and towards the sound of thunder and earthquakes. The water tribe siblings were engaged with several firebenders and he ran past them, through the great doors and into the throne room. He came upon the throne room and saw Aang defending against bright red fire thrown by the fire lord. Aang sent a blast of air and fire at Ozai. The fire lord dodged as Zuko ran towards them and Ozai started lightning as fast as he had done on the day of black sun.

Zuko saw that Aang was unprepared for the lightning and dove between the two, trying to redirect it as he heard Aang and Iroh shout out his name from behind him. The lightning hit Zuko and with great strength of willpower he redirected the lightning to the side, but it went through his heart. He saw Aang deliver a final blast of fire to the fire lord as he fell.

The fire lord stared at his smoking chest before he crumpled to the ground, defeated once and for all as Zuko landed on his side and slid a few feet, gasping as his heart strained to keep going. He heard people yelling his name and Toph, Iroh and Aang came into his field of vision. He saw Toph start crying as his body started going numb. He wished she wouldn't cry, she was too strong to cry. Katara was suddenly there, her hands covered in healing water, but Zuko knew that he couldn't be healed. Aang sat and mediated, his arrow flickering as he tried to get onto the Avatar state, but it was useless.

"No!" Toph cried, though her voice seemed so distant. "It's not fair!"

Zuko knew it wasn't fair and tried to speak as everything started going black. He reached out and wiped away Toph's tear as he heard his uncle and friends start to grieve. It wasn't fair, and he knew it wasn't supposed to end there. Somehow he knew his destiny was supposed to take him farther than that day. He felt his heart slowing and everything went black.

Zuko opened his eyes suddenly and sat upright, finding himself in a great hall. It was exactly the same as the throne room, but it was grey and brown, not red and gold, and there was no one there. He was alone and no fires burned anywhere. Four orbs of light came out of the ceiling and circled him, each a different color. White, blue, green and finally red as he stood and waited, watching the orbs circle him before they separated and spread to the four corners of the room. Zuko waited, ready for an attack, but none came as the orbs of light grew larger and into the shapes of people.

Four people soon faced him, regal in standing as Zuko waited, shocked by what he was seeing. A noblewoman with raven hair and bright green eyes stood to his left, gorgeous in green robes and smiled kindly at him. Behind him was a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white fur lined dress and frowned at him, just as Katara did. Zuko turned to his right and saw an elderly man with a long white beard and a blue arrow tattoo on his bald head and hands. The man wore the orange and white robes of a monk and his face was expressionless as he studied the prince.

"I told you he has spirit," the man in front of Zuko stated, a smile in his proud tone. The man was in shadow, but he stood tall, and the hem of his robe was red in the faint amount of light.

"Spirit maybe, but is he strong enough?" the woman behind Zuko demanded.

_Yeah_, Zuko thought, frowning. _She definitely sounds like Katara._

"Who are you?" Zuko asked the man in front of him, trying to stay calm, but felt his temper rise. "And why am I here? What happened?!"

The man stepped forward out of the shadow and Zuko fell to his knees, bowing respectfully. The man was middle aged, and had dark brown hair with several grey streaks flowing into his topknot. His face was strong and young, just as the fire lord had appeared, but Zuko knew this was not his father. The golden eyes shown with power and brilliance and Zuko knew he was before the gods.

"Rise, young prince," the fire god stated, walking closer to Zuko.

Zuko rose, standing slowly just as he had before his father not so long ago, but this time it was different. Agni looked down on him with kindness, not disdain.

"You know why you're here," Agni stated and Zuko saw the others continue to study him. "You gave up everything to save the Avatar, the world's last airbender. You knew the choice when you made it. You died, Prince Zuko."

"But my destiny wasn't supposed to end there!" Zuko cried out as Agni started to walk around him. "I know that! You can send me back, great Lord." Zuko turned to Agni and kneeled before the god of fire, pleading for his life. "Please, my lord."

"You can not possibly believe him, can you Fire?" the woman in blue cried, scowling at the prince. "He will make a mess of things as he has always done, as his ancestors have done. I will not allow it!"

"He has hope. He has changed," the monk stated calmly.

"I agree with Air," the woman in green said, smiling at Zuko. She reminded him of Toph, strong and capable, but elegant and beautiful. "The boy has hope. He deserves the right to prove it."

Zuko felt his temper rising at being called a boy, but kept his mouth shut as he waited. Agni smiled wryly at him before turning to the woman in blue.

"Water? What say you? Should we give him a chance to prove himself?"

The woman in blue sniffed and looked down her nose at Zuko before glancing at the other spirits. She sniffed again and started glaring at Zuko. He met her hard look just as he had met the waterbender's glares every time Katara had glared at him, but did not speak a word. Zuko felt his temper rising as he and the woman glared at each other. _Why won't she see that I've changed?_ He thought to himself. _She's just like Katara!_

The woman in blue looked startled before narrowing her eyes and glaring at him even more.

"Very well," she stated, anger underlying her sharp tone. "He should have a chance. If he fails, he remains. If he succeeds, then he shall return."

Agni nodded and turned to Zuko again. "You shall have a chance to prove yourself, young prince. If you succeed, you shall live and return to your friends and family. But if you fail, you shall return here. Understood?"

"What's this about proving myself?!" Zuko cried to the god, standing. "I've changed! I saved the Avatar! I taught him firebending and helped him defeat my father! Why can't you send me back now? I know this isn't right! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Perhaps too much spirit," the monk stated calmly as Zuko faced the god of fire, seething.

"Sometimes too much is just enough, just look at my daughter," the woman in green said, still smiling at Zuko.

He looked back at her, still seething and saw that her bright green eyes never focused. She was blind, just like Toph. He felt calm enter him as his gaze met hers and nodded his thanks to her before turning to face Agni again who was still smiling wryly.

"What do I need to do?" Zuko asked the fire god before him.

"Protect a group of children," Agni stated and Zuko saw the others nod their approval, the woman in blue almost grudgingly.

Zuko almost sighed in relief. Protecting some kids should be easy enough. Sokka had done it well enough for the past year.

"But you must not tell them your true name, or why you've been sent," the monk said.

"It would be better if he didn't remember anything," the woman in blue said, a wry smile tugging at her mouth. "Then he may forget why we sent him there in the first place."

Zuko scowled at the woman. "I will never forget who I am," he stated proudly.

"Perhaps he should remember," the woman in green said. "But not everything."

"And no firebending!" the woman in blue shouted.

Zuko stared in shock at the women. _No firebending! Are they crazy?_

"I agree, no firebending," Agni stated, turning to Zuko as he stopped in front of the prince. "Unless it is needed. And you will not remember everything. It will be as if a dream long forgotten. Protect the children, and if you succeed, you will return."

Zuko sighed and nodded, bowing his head to the god of fire. "I am yours, my Lord," Zuko told Agni. "When will I go?"

"Now," Agni stated, laying a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko felt lightning course through his body and the pain made him close his eyes and grit his teeth against it. But then the pain was suddenly reduced to an ache and he was falling face first into a pile of snow. Everything ached and hurt as he pushed himself up and looked around. A blizzard was starting and snow was blowing through the white world. A patch of darkness was ahead and he pushed himself up and walked towards the patch, keeping his head bowed against the wind and snow. As he walked, he became aware that he was wearing white winter clothes, and not the red kimono he had been wearing. Also the familiar feeling of his Dao swords was on his back. As he approached the patch of darkness, it turned into a cave and he saw an orange glow of light inside.

_Protect the children_, he heard in his head and pushed the strange thought out. He stumbled into the cave, hurting even more and glad to be out of the wind when he saw five children rise and face him, ready to fight. He stared at them, each of them facing him in a different stance. A boy with brown hair and silver eyes of about six faced him in an airbending stance. Next to him were what looked like twins, one boy and one girl. The apparent twins both had brown hair and bright blue eyes, but the boy had his hair in a warrior's wolftail and carried a small sword, really more of a dagger, while the girl stood in a waterbending stance, her hair in a simple braid. The siblings looked to be about seven, maybe eight and were both taller than the first boy.

Next to the twins was a boy about seven, in a firebending stance. He had brown hair and golden eyes and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Last was a girl of about eight, the eldest but not tallest of the group, and she had black hair and green eyes. She was in a classic horse stance, most familiar to earthbenders, and her blind eyes never focused. All the children wore the blue and white parkas familiar to the water tribes.

"Toph?" Zuko asked as he stared at the green eyed girl, startled before he fell, going unconscious from the pain still coursing through his body.


	2. Running

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and here is the next part of my short story

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and here is the next part of my short story. I know the chapter is long, but I couldn't find a better stopping point. Enjoy and please, Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 2

Zuko awoke to someone rubbing a cloth over his forehead. He jerked upright and a girlish scream echoed through the small cave. Zuko winced and looked around. The five kids were there, watching him as if he was a strange animal. The blue eyed waterbending girl was hiding behind her twin and the silver eyed airbending boy in the far corner of the cave. The golden eyed firebending boy was sitting apart from the others, almost aloof, but watching Zuko curiously through side glances. Zuko met the little firebenders' gaze once before the boy turned away and the prince saw the green eyed girl sitting next to him, giving him her best stern look with her hands on her hips.

"Well, good morning to you too," she told him, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Where am I?" Zuko asked, putting a hand to his head as a headache started.

_Protect the children_, he heard a deep male voice say in his head. _Yeah, yeah,_ Zuko thought back to the voice. _I will, now leave me alone_.

The green eyed girl giggled. "You're in the North Pole; why else would there be all this snow?" Her gaze hardened as her tone turned serious. "Now who are you and why are you here?"

Zuko stared at the girl as she kept her hard, unfocused gaze on his face. _She's definitely stubborn and demanding, just like Toph_, he thought. _Wait, who's Toph? _He was about to tell them his name, but something, some caution tugging at the back of his mind told him not to. "I'm Li," he told them. "I was sent to protect you."

"He could be lying," the blue eyed girl stated, glaring at Zuko.

"He's not," the older earthbending girl said, sounding confident. "That's why I put him on rock,"

Zuko noticed then that he was uncomfortable on an uneven slab of stone, but if a little discomfort let him gain these kids trust, he would do that. He had given his word to protect them and he would.

"Who sent you?" the blue eyed boy asked, showing his small sword and narrowing his eyes at Zuko.

"Was it our parents?" the silver eyed boy asked innocently. "Or the elders?"

Zuko tried to remember. He knew it wasn't their parents, and the image of four distinguished adults appeared in his head for a second before disappearing.

"The elders, I think," Zuko told them slowly. "What are your names? You know mine."

He saw the green eyed girl study him before she smiled. "I'm Aya. That's my brother, Iroh," she said, waving her hand to the little firebender.

Zuko's and Iroh's gazes met before the boy looked away again and Zuko turned his gaze back onto Aya.

"The twins are Kana and Hakoda, and that's Kuzon," Aya told him, waving to the water tribe girl and boy, before pointing to the silver eyed boy. Kuzon waved cheerfully, but the twins just narrowed their eyes and glared at Zuko.

"Don't worry about them, it takes a lot for them to trust anyone," Aya told Zuko, smiling.

Zuko nodded and sat up, moving back to sit against the wall of the cave. There was something so familiar about all of the kids, but the more he tried to pin it down, the more it slipped away from him. He sighed and waited. He knew if it was important, he would remember it and the more he tried to remember, the harder it was. He still ached everywhere and leaning against the cool rock was helping his back. He knew he had given his word to protect these kids and if he succeeded, he would get it all back. What he got back exactly, he couldn't remember, but it would all come back. Aya went to sit next to her brother as the twins and Kuzon whispered, sending glances Zuko's way as he studied the cave they were in.

The cave was familiar as well, half ice, half stone, but a small fire crackled merrily on a stone slab in the center, warming the area nicely. An image of him and a boy similar to Kuzon, but older and with glowing arrow tattoos passed through his mind, but as he tried to hold onto the memory, it slipped away. Suddenly a sound came from outside, different from the howling blizzard. Zuko leapt to his feet, drawing his swords in one fluid motion as he heard voices and the sounds of feet crunching through the snow. The kids drew back from him and huddled together, their fear outweighing their drive to fight.

"These kids should be easy," a rough male voice said.

"Yeah, and the queen will reward us generously," another male voice slurred. "Maybe she'll even let me keep one."

The two men laughed and came into the shelter provided by the cave and saw Zuko. They looked startled before the elder, a grizzled, scarred veteran, sank down and started a fire blast. Zuko had seen and rushed forward, ducking under the arm before the blast had escaped and knocked the arm up as he hit the veteran in the face with his elbow. The youngest of the pair covered his head as ice fell from where the veteran's blast had hit the roof before trying to blast Zuko. Zuko had already turned to him and swept his leg out as he turned, knocking the man off his feet and onto his back. The veteran was wiping blood away from his nose and trying to blast at Zuko again, but Zuko had already turned back to him and ran the man through with his sword. The younger was getting up as Zuko pulled his sword out of the veteran's chest, but the young soldier suddenly vanished into the ground to his neck. He struggled to get free before he stared at Zuko in fear as the prince approached him.

"Get…get away from me demon. Pl…please…have mercy," the man stuttered.

Zuko nodded once and hit the man's head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him out. He looked at his sword and the veteran lying in a pool of blood and suddenly felt nauseous. He had killed before, but he hated it, and it had been only to survive during the final battle. This was the same and there was more than just his life at stake this time, but he still hated himself for it. Distancing his mind from his actions for the moment, he wiped the blood off the sword on the dead man's clothing before sheathing his swords and turning to the kids who were huddled together in the back corner. They were staring at him, eyes wide eyed in shock and fear, all except Aya. She was studying him, but kept her face nearly expressionless.

"We need to go," he told them gently, noticing Aya standing tall and proud in front of the other kids as if she was in charge and would protect them against anything, even him. "Aya, is there another place we can take refuge? I don't know how long this blizzard will last, but more men will come."

Aya nodded and stomped her foot down onto the stone, concentrating before smiling. "There's another cave. This way," she said before walking past him, avoiding the dead man and turning towards the north.

She glanced back at the four other kids as they continued to stare at Zuko and stomped her foot down again, causing all four to be sent into the air before landing in a giant heap. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at them before walking further into the blizzard, but still within sight of the rest of the kids. Zuko followed her and studied the small girl next to him as he heard the other children get up and hurry after Aya, still keeping their distance from Zuko. The man she had mostly buried rose out of the stone as the kids hurried towards her. She started walking again once her brother took her hand and Zuko stayed next to her and saw the blue eyed girl take Iroh's hand and then her twin held her hand, and Kuzon was the last in the chain. The silver eyed boy studied Zuko with open curiosity as they made their way into the blizzard, but the prince ignored it.

After a while, Aya started to slow, looking tired. Zuko was about to offer help when he heard voices coming off the wind towards them. He looked back and saw four men in the armor of the Fire Nation running towards them. The armor was the same, but the whole upper body portion was black and two of the men had red bandanas tied around their arms.

"Aya, run!" he shouted at her and she glanced up at him before pulling the other kids to a run as Zuko stopped and faced the oncoming men. Two wore swords at their hips, but two did not, signaling them as firebenders. The firebenders were also the ones with the red bandanas on their arms.

"Kana! Come back!" Zuko heard behind him as the four stopped and studied the prince. Zuko felt and saw his hair blowing across his face as the first firebender ducked and started to punch out. Zuko rushed forward and ducked under the blast and heard a cry from at least one of the kids as they saw the blast. The prince brought his hand up under the firebender's chin, knocking the man back and a crack told him he had broken the man's jaw.

The two sword wielders rushed him and he quickly drew his own swords and parried their thrusts. He moved between and around them, using their movements against each other as he used one or the other as a shield, slicing his own swords out and injuring them before he found himself between them. They both thrust at him at the same time and he jumped up and onto their shoulders as they skewered each other. He looked around to deal with the two firebenders as he jumped off the bodies, but found them unconscious and encased by ice as Kana and her brother glared at them. Hakoda had his small sword out and it looked like he had used it on the pair, knocking them out.

Kana looked shocked at what she had done, but Hakoda looked glad and was almost smirking at the two unconscious firebenders. Aya was waiting for them from ahead of Zuko, holding Kuzon and Iroh's hands. Zuko went to Kana and saw her fighting back tears as she glanced at the two dead men. He knew she needed to understand the deaths and that possibly her own talent had scared her.

"The men you captured are just asleep. And the others, they would have done the same to you, and I couldn't let that happen," Zuko told her gently, kneeling before her. "C'mon, I can help you."

He waited for the girl to make the first move, but instead her brother pushed Zuko away before leading Kana back to Aya. Zuko fell onto his rear from the push Hakoda had given him and stared after the twins before breaking into a grin. _They're definitely water tribe_, he thought as an image of an older pair that looked like the twins rose up in his mind before disappearing. Zuko sighed as he tried to hold onto the memory, but it slipped away. He rose and followed the twins, sheathing his swords again. Aya looked worried until Hakoda took Kuzon's hand and Kana took Aya's hand, all the while Iroh whispering to his sister. Aya had her face turned towards where the battle took place as Zuko heard Iroh talking.

"See? They're back. It's ok. Kana just did some waterbending on the two firebenders, and now Li's back. Let's go."

Aya nodded and started pulling the kids northwards again. Zuko fell in behind and to the side of Iroh and Aya and noticed Aya getting tired quickly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, knowing what he had to do.

"Kana, take Iroh's hand," Zuko said to the kids. "Iroh, follow me, ok? I'm going to carry Aya for a while."

Iroh nodded and slipped out of his sister's grip and exchanged himself for Kana. Aya looked angry and glared up towards Zuko.

"I can take care of myself," she growled, stopping.

"I'm sure you can," Zuko growled back, but felt himself starting to smile at her stubbornness. "But getting too tired to lead them won't help." Zuko kneeled in front of her after shifting his swords to his hip and guided her small hands to hold onto his shoulders before reaching back and hoisting her onto his back. She grabbed onto his neck tightly for a second and he saw a memory, or a dozen memories, fly through his mind's eye of doing the same thing with another earthbender, though that one was larger than Aya. He realized he missed her, but once the memories were gone again, he found himself wondering who he was missing.

"Iroh, stay right behind me!" Zuko shouted over his shoulder and saw Iroh nod before he started trudging through the snow, creating an easier path for the kids.

"How far?" he asked Aya once they were in a rhythm of walking through the snow.

"Maybe another hundred meters," Aya shouted into his ear, her voice almost drowned out by the wind as it picked up. "It'll look like the last one."

Zuko nodded and plunged forwards into the worsening blizzard. The light was fading, the temperature was dropping, and he knew they needed shelter soon. Heat behind him told him Iroh had firebended and was trying to keep warm and keep the others warm as well. A dark patch appeared ahead and Zuko quickened his pace, hearing the kids do so as well to keep up with him. Zuko stopped and stared as he faced a thick sheet of ice between them and their shelter. He kneeled and let Aya slip off before turning to Kana.

"Kana, you need to waterbend the ice away," he told her and saw her shaking her head, almost afraid to bend. "You're stubborn, just like Katara!" he cried, exasperated with the tiny waterbender before him. Kana turned to look up at him oddly before steeling herself and walking up towards the wall. She laid a mittened hand on the ice before drawing back and moving her arms up and then down. The ice melted and fell away, opening up into a cave of solid rock. Aya and the other kids hurried in and Zuko waited to go in until Kana went in and huddled into her brother. Zuko ignored the frowns and scowls the twins were giving him and turned to Aya.

"Aya, can you close the opening with earthbending? Just so that only one person my size can get in or out?" he asked her.

Aya nodded and took a horse stance, facing the opening of the cave. She brought her hands together slowly and slowly the rock on the sides began to move in, closing the opening until a slit remained that Zuko would have to go sideways to move through. He frowned at the little earthbender as she smirked at him before he sat next to the opening. The children huddled together, looking tired, though the twins were fighting to stay awake. Iroh studied the two before turning to study Zuko.

"I'll watch him," Iroh told the twins in a commanding voice. "You guys sleep."

Zuko watched in amazement as the twins looked at their friend before nodding and drawing closer to each other and falling asleep between Aya and Kuzon who were already asleep. Zuko glanced outside and saw a world of black with a few snowflakes flying by. The wind still roared outside and he knew they would probably be safe for the night. But he had to stay alert. Zuko took his swords off of his hip and laid them next to him, drawing his knees closer to him to keep his center warm. Iroh continued to study him and Zuko felt his temper running short.

"What?" he finally hissed at the boy.

"You look…familiar," Iroh said after a pause. He had drawn back from the look Zuko had given him, but continued to study the prince.

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So do you," he told the boy. "All of you. Everything's so familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it!"

"Why not?" Iroh asked innocently.

Zuko shot the boy a dirty look before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "I don't know, I can't remember. Everything's so fuzzy. It's there one minute and gone the next. All I know for sure is I have to protect you."

"Like amnesia?"

Zuko stared at the boy, the golden eyes showing open curiosity, not criticism or pity. Slowly a smile started tugging at Zuko's mouth. "Yes, like amnesia. You should rest. We may have to travel a long ways soon."

"Uh uh, nope. I told them I'd watch you and I will," Iroh stated proudly, sitting upright and crossing his arms over his chest before he stifled a yawn.

"Fine, then watch me," Zuko sighed. _These kids are interesting, but they're so stubborn!_ He thought. They reminded him of other people, people he knew, but every time he tried to think about those people, their names and faces disappeared from his mind.

Zuko remained where he was throughout the night, and eventually Iroh fell asleep, still watching the prince. Zuko smiled as the boy's head finally dropped onto his chest before he turned and cuddled into his sister's back. Aya lifted her head at that and smiled at Zuko for a second. He was shocked, but that quickly gave way to a small smile when she lowered her head again. Somehow he always knew the girl was keeping tabs on him. Though he had to protect the group, he knew she had the same responsibility, being the oldest and apparent leader.

The sky lightened eventually and Iroh woke, sitting upright and stretching while he yawned as Zuko felt himself awaken even more, almost becoming revitalized. Iroh stopped mid stretch and stared at Zuko before blushing in embarrassment and edging away from his sister. Zuko smirked, knowing Iroh had forgotten in his sleep about watching the prince. The boy avoided Zuko's gaze as the sky lightened even more and more light came through the opening. The wind had died down just before dawn, though it was still snowing outside. Voices came to Zuko as the other kids started to wake up.

"Shh," he hissed to them and Aya and Kana nodded, keeping the boys silent as they woke up.

"Ol' Sherve said it was a demon, with a big angry scar and bright yellow eyes protecting the kids," a male voice said. "I don like demons."

"Would you rather face an unknown demon, or the Queen demon? Think about that!" spat another male.

"Shut up you idiots!" a middle aged woman's voice came. "They could be near by!"

"Yeah, right, the demon took out four, and then ran. They're probably half way to Ba Sing Sae by now," the second male voice stated.

"He's human," the woman growled. "And it's just one man and a bunch of kids. I don't care how talented they're supposed to be, they're just kids! Now shut up and let's go!"

Zuko felt his temper rising as he grabbed his swords and stood next to the entrance. These people had no right to prey on kids, and if they came near him, he would fight to the death for these kids. The sounds of boots crunching through the snow came closer, but then veered off to the right. He made out the sounds of six different footsteps, but there could have been more. He relaxed as silence came and stayed. Looking back at the kids, he saw that Kana had passed out some bread to her brother and friends and they were munching on it quietly. Kuzon dove a hand into his pocket and came out with the heel of the bread, rising and walking over to Zuko. The boy held the bread up to Zuko and the prince took it, smiling slightly at the little airbender. Kuzon had no bitterness or anger on his face or in his silver eyes, just open curiosity and a hint of mischief.

Zuko took the bread and a memory passed through his mind. A boy older than Kuzon with the same eyes, but with a bald head and blue arrow tattoos was looking down on him from a tree stump. The older boy had had sorrow in his eyes, but there was also the same hint of mischief in his eyes as in Kuzons'. Zuko grabbed his head as the memory turned into many more, each different, but the same grey eyed bald boy stared at him. It was too much, too many memories, all at once. And every time he tried to concentrate on one, it slipped away to be replaced with another.

"Li, are you all right?" a girls' voice asked, concern in her tone.

Zuko opened his eyes and found himself eye to eye with Aya, her unfocused green eyes showing concern and worry. Zuko brought his hands down from his head as he realized he had fallen to his knees and dropped the bread. The twins were looking at him in shock and fear again, and Iroh was studying him. Kuzon had stepped back, but open curiosity was still on his face.

"Yeah," Zuko told Aya, taking a deep breath to control himself. "I'm ok now. Sorry."

He leaned back and sat against the stone wall of the entrance, picking up the heel of bread again and started eating as the other kids turned back to finish their breakfast. Iroh had turned to whisper with Kuzon and the twins, but Aya continued to study the prince.

"What happened?" Aya asked him once he had finished breakfast, handing him a water skin. Zuko noticed the other kids turn to look him at him again.

"I'm not sure. Too many memories all at once…I think," he told the earthbender, taking the water skin from her. "It's gone now, don't worry about it."

"He's crazy, we should ditch him now," Hakoda hissed to his sister and friends.

"With all those even crazier firebenders out there? No way!" Kuzon hissed back to his friend.

"Hey, I'm a firebender!" Iroh stated, punching Hakoda in the shoulder since he couldn't reach Kuzon. "Firebenders aren't crazy, just those loonies."

Zuko felt himself starting to smirk as Hakoda tackled Iroh and they wrestled around while Kana and Aya looked at each other, smiling and rolling their eyes while Kuzon laughed at the other boys before they rolled into him. He joined the wrestling match and Zuko started to smile even more as Aya turned towards the boys and stomped her foot down, separating all three boys with a pillar of stone between them.

"Shut up you dunderheads!" Aya cried. "We still have idiots searching out there. You guys sound like a herd of zebra elephants!" The three boys bowed their heads humbly before retreating to the far end of the cave away from Aya and Zuko as Zuko saw the earthbender roll her eyes. "Boys!" she sighed.

Kana just giggled and joined her brother and friends as Aya moved to sit next to Zuko. He handed her back her water skin still with some water left in it. She took it and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about saving me any. Kana can bend ours full again," she told him.

Zuko nodded and studied the little earthbender. He knew she was trying to read him, though she never turned her face towards him as he studied her. She was half his height, but strong willed and independent. She was the backbone of the group in her rough way and held them together. It looked like Kana was more the mothering type, but Aya could read and lead people better. And she reminded him of someone he was close to, but he couldn't remember who.

"I know you're studying me," she whispered to Zuko. "Iroh was right, you are familiar, but I can't place it either. You called me Toph when you arrived. Why?"

Zuko thought of how to answer the girl next to him. Every time he tried to think of what the name Toph meant an image of an older Aya showed up, but then it disappeared just as quickly. _Why can't I remember?_

"I don't know," he sighed finally. "I just don't remember."

Aya nodded and Zuko saw a wry smile tugging at her mouth. "Well, I'm happy you compared me to her. I'm going to be the next world's greatest earthbender and metalbender," Aya stated proudly.

"Where are your parents?" Zuko asked after a long silence. The four other kids were playing a simple game and ignoring the two by the entrance.

"Fighting the evil queen," Aya sighed. "She really isn't a queen, but she claims she is."

"I've never heard of her," Zuko told Aya and she looked up at him, shocked.

"Everyone's heard of her!" Aya cried. "How could you not have?!"

The others turned towards them, but quickly went back to their game.

"I haven't," Zuko shrugged. "Maybe it's this whole memory loss thing, but she doesn't even sound familiar."

Aya sighed and leaned against the stone wall. "There was peace after the evil king died, and our parents helped create the peace. It was said the evil queen was ex…exi. What's that word?"

"Exiled," Zuko said, feeling a sense of loss rise within him. Being exiled was familiar to him, but again, the memory slipped away before he could focus on it.

"Exiled," Aya continued, smiling at Zuko. "But she escaped and drew many evil people and many evil generals who were exiled to her who didn't want peace. They attacked the Earth Kingdom last year and now they're attacking the Fire Nation. We got sent here cause it was safest, but then the evil queen came after us. So we were told to hide and then you showed up."

"But _why_ is the evil queen after you?" Zuko asked, curious. _What would a queen want with a bunch of kids?_

"Because of my brother," Aya whispered.

"What?" Zuko asked, startled. "Why's Iroh so important, and not you?"

Aya made hushing motions, but Iroh had already glanced over and frowned at her and Zuko, meeting Zuko's gaze before turning back to the game.

"He's a prince," Aya whispered. "And if the evil queen gets him, our parents will surrender."

Zuko frowned. _Why would their parents, fighters and forgers of peace, surrender if a prince was taken? Surely Aya could inherit the throne as well._

"And cause I'm a firebender," Iroh muttered, turning back to them and giving his sister a stern look. "Aya, you shouldn't tell him stuff like that."

"He's here to protect us," Aya shot back. "And he's not lying! I can tell, not you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Iroh muttered, sighing. "Just don't say too much"

Aya stuck her tongue out at her brother who returned the gesture before turning back to the game. Zuko smiled at the battle of wills between the siblings, but his thoughts turned towards what they would do. He knew they would have to leave the small cave at some point; they just couldn't survive there that long. They would need food, and more soldiers would be combing the area now that the blizzard had blown itself out. If the North Pole had been taken, something that even Zhou hadn't been able to accomplish, the kids would need another way out. Zuko turned to study Aya again.

"What was the plan with the elders?" he asked her.

"They were supposed to come get us once the battle was over," Aya stated calmly. "We have enough food for a few days."

"But what if they don't send someone?" Zuko asked.

Aya's face turned pale for a second before he saw her steeling herself and smiling at him. "You're here now. You can take care of us."

Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had no food, no water and no provisions on him. Not even money. Just his clothes and swords. And he would rather starve than give up his swords. He heard feet crunching through the snow outside and held up his finger to his lips, signaling for silence to the other kids. They nodded and drew closer together in the corner, finding comfort in each other as Zuko stood slowly and guided Aya behind him as he edged closer to the entrance, his swords ready.

"What is it Conny?" a male voice hissed outside.

"I don think this was 'ere before," another male voice stated, coming closer to the cave entrance.

"Course it was," the first male said. "Wait, I think yer right. It was ice, not stone. Hey wasn't there an earthy in the group of kids?"

"Yep, and they're all ours," Conny said greedily. "Come on out kids. You come out and we won't hurt you."

Zuko watched as the kids huddle closer together and Aya went to them, hugging her brother to her, but still looking like she would fight for him. A shadow blocked the light coming in and then a blast of flame entered the cave. The kids whimpered, trying to stay silent, but looked scared as their eyes got huge, glancing from the entrance to Zuko and back again. They whimpered again and held back cries as another large blast entered the cave. Zuko wanted to plunge out, but knew that would be suicide. He waited, waiting for the moment to strike.

"I hear ya in there," Conny called in. "Come out and we won't hurt ya. Don't come out and we'll cook ya. The queen don't care how you come, as long as yer alive."

Another blast of fire came in and the kids backed away from it as it hit the far wall. Zuko felt rage boiling within him and was about to step out when a foot landed in the cave. Smirking, Zuko struck down, spearing the foot. A cry of pain came out and the foot retreated, followed by cursing.

"Aya, drop the wall!" Zuko shouted.

The cave opened to what it had been and Zuko jumped at the two men, the second supporting his wounded friend. The unwounded man dropped his friend into the snow, stepping back and started to fire at Zuko. The prince ducked under the blast and came up inside the man's range, bringing his sword around and then down. The man tried to block Zuko's sword as it came down and managed to redirect the blade with his wrist guard, though the blade still slit the shirt open to the shoulder armor, creating a long scratch on the man's arm. The injured man started to blast at Zuko and Zuko twisted, moving behind his foe and smelled burning clothing and flesh as the man Zuko had been engaged with dropped, killed by his friend.

Zuko jumped over the body and charged the injured man who was trying to stand, knocking aside a hand that was meant to blast at him and drove his sword through the man's heart. The man stared in shock up at Zuko and opened his mouth to speak, but then he was gone, his brown eyes lifeless. Zuko backed away, cleaning his swords on the man's clothing before sheathing them and turning back to the kids. He avoided the corpses, knowing he would feel sick if he caught sight of them and went to Aya. She had her unfocused gaze on where the battle had taken place and the other kids were huddled behind her.

"Aya," Zuko said gently. "We need to leave. Is there anywhere farther away we can go? Or a village? Aya, I need your help."

Aya continued to stare towards the battle area before she shook her head and turned her face to him. "No, no place farther I can tell," she said finally.

"There is a village, a small one," Hakoda said, coming out from behind Aya and standing between Zuko and Kana. "It's an hour boat ride to the northwest of the main city. It's only a fishing village."

Zuko nodded and sighed. "Can you take us there, over land?" he asked Hakoda.

Hakoda looked unsure, but nodded. "I'll try."

Zuko nodded and gestured for the boy to lead the way. The kids held hands again; Hakoda holding Kana's who held Kuzon's who held Aya's who held Iroh's. Zuko took the rear and followed the kids, walking through the snow. He kept glancing around, looking for any sign of the soldiers that were pursuing them. After a while, the kids started to look tired, so Zuko suggested they stop and rest. Kana and Kuzon worked together, air and water flowing to create a mound of snow to block the wind while they had a snack of dried meat. Kuzon passed on the meat and took out what looked like dried fruit from his pocket.

"He's a vegertarium," Hakoda said, seeing Zuko's puzzled look.

"Vegetarian," Kana corrected, smiling shyly. "And I think it's sweet."

"Meat's all I want," Hakoda sighed happily and dug into his jerky,

"Boys and their habits," Aya sighed, handing Zuko a piece of jerky.

Zuko nodded and thanked the earthbender, eating the jerky slowly as he watched the kids discreetly. They ate quickly and almost quietly, whispering jokes to each other as they finished. Kana waterbent a snowball onto her brother's head when he didn't laugh at her joke, causing Kuzon and Iroh to chuckle as Hakoda glowered at his sister.

"We'd better get moving," Zuko stated, standing. "I'll take the lead. If anyone sees something or gets tired, let me know."

The kids nodded and strung themselves together again, with Hakoda in the lead just behind Zuko as they started walking in the direction they had been going. The boys started complaining about being bored before they had even gone a hundred meters.

"How about a story?" Kana suggested. Her suggestion was met with affirmative cries and Zuko felt all five sets of eyes boring into his back.

"I don't know any," he said over his shoulder. "You guys should know plenty."

Sounds of complaining reached him before Kuzon spoke up. "I know one," the boy said cheerfully. "It's the story of the moon."

Zuko was curious as he heard cheers and Kuzon started, telling of how the moon and ocean had taken mortal form in the form of two koi fish. And then the Fire Nation was attacking the North Pole just after the Avatar had gotten there. A prince had taken the Avatar, trying to capture him, and the evil admiral Zhou had kidnapped the moon koi and killed her. A beautiful princess by the name of Yue had some of the moon within her since the moon had saved her life as a baby. Yue had left all she loved, including a warrior from the southern tribe to give her life back to the moon. The Avatar had returned and joined with the ocean spirit to defeat the fire navy and the prince had fought the evil admiral, delaying him from hurting any one else until the ocean took him, a life for a life.

Zuko was confused as Kuzon told the story, the child's simple mind making rapid turns throughout the story, but he understood it. Memories washed over him as Kuzon finished with the prince and the Avatar the heroes, and Yue shining brightly over them, smiling down on her people. Zuko knew the prince wasn't a hero. The prince was trying to do the wrong thing at the time and had only fought Zhou to get revenge. He started scowling as he remembered fighting a waterbender, and getting pinned against an ice wall. But then the memories were gone as Aya started calling his name.

"Li. Li! Can you carry Iroh for a little? He's getting tired." Aya called.

"I am not!" Iroh cried.

Zuko glanced back over his shoulder and saw Iroh dragging his feet through the snow. He stopped and walked back to Iroh, picking the boy up and placing the little firebenders' arms around his neck before swinging the boy to his back. Zuko walked back to the front and started leading the way again as Iroh sighed and sagged against Zuko's back. Iroh fell asleep as Kana started telling the story of the boy in the iceberg. About a young waterbender and a warrior of the southern water tribe finding the Avatar, the last airbender, in an iceberg and starting their journey with a fire prince chasing them. Kana was at the point where the Avatar had come sliding into the southern village on a penguin, knocking the prince off his feet when Kuzon shouted out.

"Five people, running this way!"

Zuko glanced back and saw three men with spears and two women in Fire Nation armor, but again with the odd black upper body armor running their way. One of the women shot a hand into the air, signaling a flare. Iroh had wakened and Zuko let the boy slip off as Aya started running forward, dragging the other kids behind her.

"Run!" Zuko cried, falling behind the kids as they ran through the snow. He stayed behind them, jogging as he saw Kana and Kuzon moving their arms side to side, moving the snow out of their way with air and waterbending. Zuko glanced back over his shoulder and saw the five drawing closer to them. The two women wore the red bandanas on their arms. A blast of fire went off behind him and he felt the heat before he slid to a stop, drawing his swords as he turned and charged the soldiers.

A/N: Now, can you guess who the kids are? Or their parents? Thanks for reading ad don't forget to Review!


	3. Firebending

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I loved them! This goes out to Redwritingbaron, Zuko Halliwell, Mysterywriter5775, and my anonymous reviewer who got it right. Thank you everyone again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 3

"Keep running!" Zuko called to the kids before he came upon the women. Both women had stopped and stepped forward, sending out their hands in mirror image of each other, and blasting twin streams of fire at him. Zuko fell onto his back as he ran, sliding under the fire blasts and kicked his feet into the snow, slowing himself and spraying the women with snow as they started to blast again. He came up behind them and dropped his wrists back, knocking the women on the back of their heads with the hilts of his swords before turning to the three spear wielding men.

Two thrust at him simultaneously and he parried both, maneuvering around and dodging the third spear. He brought his right sword up and chopped through one spear while dodging the other two. Twisting forwards along the length of the next spear that stabbed at him, he elbowed the man in the face before turning and kicking at the third spear. The spear snapped in half by his upward kick and he saw the women closing in on him, ready to blast as soon as an opening appeared.

More figures were coming from behind the women and with a quick glance, Zuko saw the kids still running, though they had slowed. He knew if something didn't happen soon, they kids would be captured and he would fail. Ten firebenders closed in on Zuko as he used the man he had elbowed as a shield and hostage and drew back towards the kids. He tried to think of what he could do and a memory came to him of a small Earth Kingdom town where he had used his swords to battle an earthbender. He had been knocked back by a huge mound of earth and then a voice had come to him.

_Never forget who you are,_ a woman's voice rang in his head before a proud male voice shouted, _Firebend! Protect the children!_

Zuko pushed his human shield into the women and spun, creating a huge whirlwind of fire, and sending the five he had been engaged with flying back into their encroaching comrades. He spun into a standing position and sent blast after blast at the firebenders who now looked at him in shock, sending them flying back into their comrades and the snow. He stopped when the fifteen who had faced him were all lying in heaps in the snow and he was breathing heavily. Most didn't move, though many twitched and he could tell most if not all were breathing. Feeling exhausted, Zuko sheathed his swords and ran to the kids. Iroh and Kana were staring at him when he caught up with them. Quickly assessing the situation, he picked Kuzon and Kana up and held them against his sides as Hakoda, Iroh and Aya continued to run through the snow. Zuko picked up his pace as Kana struggled until he was ahead of the other three and then dropped his pace to a jog, making sure the others kept up as they ran.

"Kana, Kuzon, I need you to bend and erase our tracks," Zuko stated once he was leading again. Kana continue to squirm, resisting Zuko carrying her, but Kuzon nodded, moving his arms around in a circular pattern. Zuko could tell the boy was tired, that was why he had picked the two up. They had been working the hardest and looked the most fatigued. Kana pushed against Zuko once more, but then started moving her arms too, more gracefully than Kuzon, and when Zuko glanced back, he saw their tracks being erased.

After a while, he noticed Aya and Hakoda start faltering in the snow and Zuko slowed to a walk again. Kuzon and Kana stopped bending at that point and lay their heads on Zuko's shoulders as he carried them. Zuko glanced around as they walked, feeling his muscles trembling from the effort he had put himself through that day. They were all exhausted and would need a safe place to rest. He saw a shadow ahead and to his right and angled there. They came across another small cave, this one more ice than anything else, but it was dry and blocked the wind that had sprung up again. Zuko noticed the little water and airbenders had fallen asleep and the other kids looked like they were on the verge of sleeping standing up.

"Aya, can you help me?" Zuko asked quietly as Hakoda and Iroh fell against the far wall of the small cave.

Aya nodded wearily and Zuko dropped Kuzon gently into her arms. The small earthbender sagged as Kuzons' weight hit her and the little airbender woke up, using Aya to stumble to the back of the cave. Zuko followed the two and set the sleeping Kana next to her brother, Hakoda and Iroh were already asleep and Aya dropped Kuzon next to Iroh before lying down and cuddling into Kuzon's back. Zuko watched them as they started sleeping, looking more like a pile of limbs and blue parkas than five kids before he went to the entrance and looked out at the world of white. Clouds had blotted out the sky the entire day and now it was snowing and blowing again, though not as bad as the night before. Nothing but snow moved out there and the cave was the smallest they had been in. It was about six feet deep and if he stretched out, he could reach both sides and could easily touch the roof. Sighing, he took his swords off his hip and set them next to him as he sat at the entrance, stretching his legs out and resting.

Zuko thought about what had happened that day. The men trying to blast into the small cave was vivid in his mind and especially his fighting off the fifteen soldiers. The memory of the small earth kingdom town was surprisingly there too. He focused on it and remembered the smell of dust, sweat, and fear as he faced the four goons who were members of the Earth Kingdom army. He remembered being a refugee, just trying to find his way and had been befriended by a small boy. The boy reminded Zuko of himself when he had been younger, even going so far as to 'borrow' Zuko's swords during the night to practice. Zuko had known and followed the boy, showing the boy how to use the swords properly. The next day he had left, giving the boy his knife, only to be tracked down by the boy's mother, saying that the boy had pulled the knife on the soldiers.

Zuko had gone back to the town and faced the four goons, disabling the three lackeys easily without even fully drawing his swords. Then the leader, an earthbender, had attacked, driving him further and further back until he had been knocked back and almost unconscious. A memory within the memory surfaced and Zuko saw an elegant lady, _my mother_, come to him when he was about the same age as the kids and wake him, telling him to never forget who he was. That voice had rung in his head again that day, followed by another voice. The proud male voice was also familiar, it kept reminding him to protect the children, but no face came with the voice. Zuko also remembered awakening in the small town to see the earthbender advance upon him and how he had used firebending to drive the man back and defeat him, but the memory ended when the man asked who he was.

Zuko knew his own name, but couldn't speak it. He had been warned not to tell the kids. He just didn't understand why. He felt his stomach flip and turn as he thought about how may people had died since he had met the kids, and fought his own body not to vomit. He knew the army would kill the kids, or torture them and that was unacceptable. He had given his word to protect them and he would, even doing what he hated most. Zuko turned to stare out into the white world for a while, glancing back at the kids occasionally. After a few hours, Iroh and Aya woke and got up to sit next to him as Kuzon turned to cuddle into Hakoda.

"You need to sleep," Aya told Zuko. "Iroh can watch, and I'll listen. We can wake you if we see or hear anything."

Zuko nodded and dropped his chin onto his chest, falling into a light sleep easily. He awoke to darkness and the kids whispering in the corner. He had had such a strange dream, about fighting his father with the Avatar and dying. The dream slipped away as he sat up straighter and found Iroh and Aya still next to him and smiling up at him. Zuko could barely see the other kids before Iroh created a flame over his palm.

"Ok, he's up," Hakoda stated, frowning as he stood and turned towards Zuko. "Now we can get some answers."

"He's still tired," Aya stated, frowning back at her friend. "We shouldn't push him."

"I can answer your questions Hakoda," Zuko told the small warrior sternly. "But I may not be able to answer them to your satisfaction."

Hakoda glared at Zuko. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Just ask," Zuko sighed, feeling his patience growing thin with the little warrior.

"Who are you and how come you're protecting us? You're a firebender! We all saw it! Why didn't you tell us?!"

Hakoda's voice became louder and more confident as he fired the questions and accusations at Zuko. Zuko sighed and waited, trying to hold in his rising temper and running a hand through his hair as he tried to find answers for the boy.

"I told you," Zuko said, gritting his teeth against crying out in anger. "My name is Li and I was sent to protect you. I don't know why, but I was. Yes, I'm a firebender, but not all firebenders are evil. Iroh's not and I'm not! I've changed!"

He saw Hakoda, Kana and Kuzon draw back in fear slightly as his tone held more anger and desperation, but Iroh and Aya just continued to study him. Zuko took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down.

"I can't bend all the time," he told the kids quietly. "Just when it's needed. I know you don't trust me, but at least give me a chance."

The kids drew together for a conference and as Zuko waited, a memory rose up of being before four older versions of the kids before him and making the same declaration. They had not trusted him either, but had given him a chance and slowly he had proved his worth to them, gaining their trust and friendship. _Especially Toph_, he thought and saw a small blind girl, an older copy of Aya in green and yellow clothes laughing at him and smiling with him in his minds eye. He then saw the same girl crying and he felt sorrow rise within him before the memories flew away. He tried to hold onto them as he waited for the kids, and saw the laughing girl in green again. The kids turned back towards him and Iroh stepped forwards.

"We've decided that you're telling the truth," the little firebender told Zuko. "But we want to know more about you and why you're helping us."

Zuko sighed again. "Fine, but I don't remember much."

"Then tell us what you do remember," Iroh said, looking and sounding older and in command.

Zuko nodded and told them about his memory of the small earth kingdom village and his mother. He told them about the laughing girl in green, but couldn't remember anything else. The kids questioned him on everything they could think of, especially when he had broken down that morning after Kuzon had given him breakfast and when Zuko had said that Kana was just like Katara. Slowly an image of an older version of Kuzon appeared in Zuko' head, but bald and with blue arrow tattoos and Zuko told the kids about it, and a memory of a female waterbender in blue with a braid and 'hair loopies' fighting against him several times. The kids continued to question him, but nothing else worked and finally Zuko's temper burst.

"That's it! That's all I know!" he yelled as they continued to ask questions like when and where and what it looked like. Zuko brought his knees up to his chest and dropped his head to his knees, almost shielding himself from the kids' relentless questions.

Aya stopped the others and he heard her guide the other kids to the back, telling them to leave him alone. Zuko sighed as quiet came over the small cave and he jerked upright when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He came eye to eye with Aya in the near darkness and saw her looking at him with concern.

"Sorry," she muttered as she sank down next to him. "They just want to know."

Zuko nodded and looked at the kids who were studying him intently. "I'm sorry too," he told them. "I'm here to protect you, not yell at you."

Aya nodded and smiled up at him before handing him some bread. "Why don't we tell you about us? It might help you."

Zuko nodded and Aya started, telling of how she had been born blind, just like her mom. And since she was blind _and_ an earthbender, she couldn't be heir. Her parents were furious with the councils' decision, but finally agreed with the world councils and had tried to have more kids. Her mom was the world's greatest earthbender and only metalbender and her dad was king of the Fire Nation.

Kuzon wanted to go next, saying he was the first airbender to be born in a hundred years, and that his parents and their friends had been so proud. He traveled the world with his parents before the evil queen started attacking and always got to hang out with his friends and cousins, Kana and Hakoda. He also had a two year old little sister named Arianna, but she was still a baby so she had stayed with his mom in the Earth Kingdom.

Kana went next, saying how she and Hakoda had been born in the Southern Water Tribe since their dad was the son of the chief, but also spent a lot of time in the Earth Kingdom because their mom was from there. Her dad had nearly gone crazy when it was found out she was a waterbender, but her aunt was, so it wasn't a huge surprise to her mom. Hakoda wanted to be just like his dad, a master swordsman and when they had turned five, he had been given his own sword. They also had baby siblings, another set of twins like them and their dad had almost gone crazy when Kyan and Shanna were born, saying that two was plenty and now he had four. The babies were also in the Earth Kingdom with their mom and aunt.

Iroh went last, saying that he was the kid the world councils wanted from his parents, though he thought Aya deserved to be heir. She was stronger and didn't let anyone push her or her brother around. He had been named after his grandfather who had been killed in one of the first attacks on the Fire Nation the year before by the evil queen. His grandfather had been a wise old man and great king who loved his tea and grandkids before he died.

Zuko drank all the information in, something nagging at him about everything the kids told him, though he couldn't place it. It wasn't until Iroh finished that Zuko spoke up.

"Your grandfather wasn't your father's father, but your father's uncle. Am I right?" Zuko asked Iroh and the kids stared at Zuko in shock as Aya started smiling.

"Yep," Aya said happily. "See, you are starting to remember."

Zuko shook his head as images passed through his mind of an elderly man in a variety of moods and settings, but they all disappeared as quickly as they arrived. "No, I'm not," he sighed before turning to Hakoda.

"How far do you think we are from that village?"

Hakoda looked startled by the question and turned to Aya who gave a shrug in answer to the little warrior's unspoken question.

"I'm not sure," Hakoda stated warily. "Maybe another mile or two. I've never traveled there by land before."

Zuko nodded and glanced outside again. The wind had picked up while they had talked and the snow blew sideways outside. He turned to the kids and saw them drawing closer together as Aya got up and went to them. She gestured for Zuko to follow her and he did, slowly standing and following her. He sat where she directed him to, just on the outside of a little alcove in the back corner of the cave. She then directed Iroh and Kuzon to get into the small space between Zuko and the walls of rock and ice first, followed by the twins and then her. Kuzon laid his head against Zuko's shoulder, and Iroh cuddled into Kuzon's side as the twins lay against each other and the boys behind them, Kana finding comfort against Zuko's arm. Aya gave Zuko one last smile before yawning and curling up in front of the twins with her head in Zuko's lap.

The prince felt oddly comforted by the trust the kids were putting in him and at how innocent they looked, falling asleep between him and the wall. Aya lifted her head once more and looked up into Zuko's face.

"If I hear or feel anything, I'll let you know," she whispered.

Zuko nodded and lay his hand onto Aya's head gently as she curled up again, snuggling into his warmth. _How could these kids, from all the nations be doing this? _he thought. _They're too young to be in the middle of a war, to feel this distrust. But they do trust me, and I have to protect them. And I will. I promised and I'll protect them to my last breath._

Zuko let his body relax as the kids fell into a deeper sleep, but he remained alert, listening for any sign of their pursuers. Dawn came without anything more than the wind howling and Iroh was the first to wake, gently shoving Kuzon and the twins, trying to wake them. Zuko smiled and moved his hand from Aya's head to her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he gave her a little nudge. When she just curled up further into him and Iroh started to sigh since the others wouldn't wake, Zuko stood, moving away from the kids. Aya, Kana and Kuzon all fell over and Hakoda fell onto his sister's side, all of them waking up. They started frowning and mumbling under their breaths as they slowly got up and stretched. Iroh took the moment to get up and move to stand next to Zuko.

"Are all firebenders morning people?" the boy asked Zuko.

"Most," Zuko replied as he watched the other kids. "Though my uncle wasn't much of a morning person and always took naps."

"What was he like?" Iroh asked.

Zuko was startled that he had actually talked about someone from his past and tried to draw up an image of his uncle, but none came. He grew frustrated that he could talk about other people, but not think about them to describe them.

"I don't remember," Zuko growled, moving away from the boy to look outside. The clouds were starting to dissipate, though it looked like the world would continue to be white until about noon and occasional snow flurries flew past the cave entrance.

Iroh disappeared from his side and reappeared with another hunk of bread and some jerky, handing them up to Zuko. Zuko took the food and started eating as Iroh ate next to him. The little firebender ate while studying Zuko.

"You don't remember anything?" Iroh asked Zuko quietly.

"No," Zuko sighed after he had finished his small meal. "Just what I told you yesterday." An idea came to Zuko and he felt a small smile tug at his mouth. "Ask me a random question," he told the boy.

Iroh looked confused until his face lit up. "Where were you born?"

"The capitol city of the Fire Nation," Zuko replied automatically, not even thinking about how to answer.

Iroh's face lit up even more and Zuko started smiling as they realized this could work. Iroh started to ask another question, but Zuko held up his hand, stopping the boy. Iroh looked hurt and confused until he saw the other kids standing and Aya and Hakoda pulling their parkas and hoods back on.

"Let's start heading towards the village, and we'll continue," Zuko told Iroh.

The little firebender nodded and took Aya's hand and the chain was set up again with Hakoda in the rear this time and they started following Zuko out into the snow. Zuko created the best path through the snow for the kids as he could and once they had a set rhythm, Iroh started asking questions. The other kids caught on and picked it up as well, each taking turns. They found out if they asked about a specific person, place or time, it didn't work, but random questions, like if he had any siblings or why scars form, sometimes came up with the best answers.

Zuko and the kids found out that he had a sister and his mom had disappeared when he was about Aya's age and that his dad never liked him, but favored his sister. He had been given his scar by his father and then had had to leave his home, his uncle going with him and had been searching for something or someone important to get back home. He had met many people on his travels and while he was chasing that important item, he had become a refugee in the Earth Kingdom. He had been in a lot of battles and had even gone to the North Pole and Ba Sing Sae. Then he went home, but it wasn't like it used to be before and then he left to join with friends to fight someone evil. He had trained a friend and learned many things as well and then they had fought that evil person and that was it.

"What do you mean nothing after that?" Hakoda complained as they stopped for a snack.

"That's it," Zuko told the kids. "Then nothing, except you guys."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Aya said from next to Zuko. Her sentiments were echoed by the others, even Hakoda and Zuko smiled at them. He was glad to be with the kids as well. They were stubborn and frustrating and complained sometimes, but they were interesting and Aya kept them in line, making sure they didn't try and pry too much when Zuko couldn't answer a question. Also Aya reminded Zuko of someone he was close to and he felt a strong attachment to the little earthbender next to him.

"What about a girlfriend?" Kana asked sweetly, blushing slightly. "Did you ever have one?"

"Yeah," Zuko whispered as two faces rose up in his mind. "A dark haired girl who was good with knives and stars. She was my sister's friend and she…died. I think for me, and then…"

The other face that appeared in Zuko's mind was that of the laughing girl in green, the older copy of Aya. He knew she was never officially his girlfriend, and that he had hurt her, but they got along so well and he found his affections for the girl were more than he had with any other girl around his age.

"Then what?" Aya asked, looking up into Zuko's face. "Who else?"

"The laughing girl in green," Zuko said, ruffling Aya's hair. "We were never a couple, but I liked her and I miss her. She probably wouldn't want anything to do with me. I hurt her, I don't know how, but I did. She was always finding ways to get me back, and I carried her a lot and we became friends. When we were fighting the evil person, I got hurt and she was there…and crying. I never wanted to make her cry. I wish I could go back and tell her not to cry for me."

Zuko hung his head, dejected and felt depression take over. Aya was suddenly hugging him and the other kids were as well. Zuko was surprised to say the least and smiled as Aya looked up at him and smiled back.

"Fine, I'm better," Zuko chuckled. "Let's get moving again."

The kids smiled and laughed as they took up their positions behind Zuko and tried asking more questions, but they only came up with the same answers. Kana started telling the story of the boy in the iceberg again and as she got to the part where the fire prince showed up, Zuko automatically put a few more details in. He knew the kids were amazed at how specific the details were, and he was too, but Kana continued on, letting Zuko interject and add flavor to the story. After Kana finished with the Avatar leaving the princes' ship stuck in snow, Aya started, telling the story of the Blind Bandit and how the world's greatest earthbender had met the Avatar and become his teacher. She was disappointed that Zuko didn't add details to her story, but continued anyways. Just as Aya finished her tale, Kana shouted out.

"Stop! Li! Don't move!" the little waterbender cried, pulling back on Aya's hand.

Zuko stopped, carrying Kuzon, and looked around. He found he was a foot away from the edge of the glacier they were traveling on and was heading right for the edge. He carefully backed up and looked up and down along the edge.

"It should be that way," Hakoda stated, pointing towards his right.

Zuko nodded and drew back even further before turning to the right and following the edge of the glacier.

"Thank you Kana," he said and saw the little waterbender blush and smile at his praise. "You're a great waterbender, just let me know if you feel anything else, ok?"

Kana nodded her head, still blushing and Kuzon and Hakoda chuckled at the girl's expression. Zuko saw Kana send them both glares and they quieted. Iroh started to tell the story of the Blue Spirit when Zuko looked up and stopped.

"Kuzon, Kana, I need you to make a shelter out of snow for us. Now!" He told them as he dropped Kuzon off his back and guided the other kids closer together.

The air and waterbender worked quickly, creating a misshapen igloo, but it was sufficient and Zuko watched from a small opening as a massive war balloon approached where they were. Iroh was whispering to his sister about what was happening and Zuko waited until the war balloon passed them and drifted behind a cloud before telling Kana to make room for them to get out. Kana was moving the snow slowly, so Iroh just took a firebending stance and shot a flame out, melting the snow in front of them. Kana started to glare at her friend, but Zuko hurried them out, picking up Kuzon and Kana again and started walking quickly through the snow.

"I need everyone to keep looking for that war balloon, ok?" he told them and was answered with nods and wide eyes. "Kana, Kuzon, if it shows up again, you two have to make another shelter for us."

The two he held nodded as Zuko and the other kids trudged through the snow.

"It's her," Iroh whispered after a while from behind Zuko.

He looked back at the little firebender and saw the golden eyed boy constantly looking over his shoulder to where the balloon had disappeared.

"We don't know that," Zuko told him calmly but sternly before facing forward again and continuing to march onwards.

"But it's said she's the only one with a balloon that size," Hakoda whispered, fear in his tone.

Zuko sighed and wanted to run a hand through his hair, but couldn't as he was carrying two of the kids. They saw smoke coming from up ahead and ducked behind an ice ridge as the small village came into view. The village was tiny, with only about thirty snow huts of varying sizes arranged in a circular pattern around a small harbor and heading inland to but up against the wall of the glacier. The kids gasped and stared as they saw several fire navy ships anchored outside the small harbor and soldiers walking through the streets. Water tribe people stayed away from the soldiers and hurried through the village, walking in twos and threes. Zuko ducked back down behind the ice ridge and studied the kids as they studied him, their eyes wide and looking to him for guidance, nothing but trust in their faces when they looked at him.

"Their navy is here too and there are soldiers wandering the town," Zuko told the kids and especially Aya. "Hakoda, how many times have you been here?"

"Just twice," Hakoda said humbly.

"I've been here six times," Kuzon chirped happily.

Zuko nodded, smiling his thanks to the boys as he thought about what they would need to do. Aya and Kana had showed him they just had enough food for another two days and from the amount of soldiers here and on the ice above the North Pole, the North Pole had been taken as well. They would need food, and passage out of the ice and towards the Earth Kingdom. But the soldiers were searching for five kids, and maybe him as well. Kana passed out lunch as Zuko took another look at the harbor. There were many fishing ships, but no ocean going vessels in the Water Tribe style. A few smaller battleships were closer and surrounded by three large war ships. The balloon had not shown itself again and Zuko hoped it was heading to the main city and would not return soon. Watching the soldiers, Zuko saw a small boat ferrying people back and forth from the ships to land, bringing in more soldiers and leaving the battleships with a skeleton crew.

"We're going into the village tonight," Zuko told the kids when he turned back towards them and Kana handed him some more bread and jerky. "Then we can get onto one of the small battleships and try and get away. Kuzon, Hakoda, I need your help to get through the village."

The kids nodded warily, and Hakoda and Iroh turned thoughtful.

"Can you drive a boat?" Iroh asked Zuko.

"Yes," Zuko stated, seeing himself steering many small Fire Nation ships before the memories flew away. "I can take out the people, or we can just stow away, hidden."

"What's stow away?" Kuzon asked.

"It's where you sneak onto a boat and hide, going where they go and then leaving," Hakoda said, still looking thoughtful. "Where are we going to go?" the water tribe boy asked Zuko.

"To the Earth Kingdom," Zuko told them. "There are too many soldiers here, and you told me your parents are there. There's also a lot more space to get lost in there."

Aya smiled. "And I'll be able to see. That would be great!"

Zuko smiled at her enthusiasm for land before turning serious again. "Hakoda, Kana, if we ever get in trouble, I want you two to go off on your own. You two look like you belong here and can probably get any adult to say they are your parents."

"No way!" Hakoda cried as Kana started looking pale.

"No, we stay with our friends," the little waterbender stated, her eyes hardening as she started to scowl at Zuko.

"I agree with Kana," Aya stated. "We've always stuck together, no matter what and we will stay together."

The little earthbender gave Zuko a hard look as if to say he shouldn't mess with her, that she would win any argument and Zuko sighed finally, giving into the kids.

"All right," he muttered. "But everyone stay close to me tonight, ok?"

The kids all nodded and Kana and Kuzon created a snow shelter around them before they all huddled on and around Zuko. Zuko studied them all as they slept. He cared for these kids, more than he had really cared about anyone. Except maybe the people they reminded him of. The kids were his friends and trusted him, even enough to sleep on him. As he continued to study them, he saw differences between them and the people he knew. Kana and Hakoda's skin was lighter than the water tribe people he knew, but just barely. Also Kana's face was more heart shaped, reminding him of another girl he knew.

A memory of a prison and escaping said prison with that girl and the boy Hakoda reminded him of passed through his mind, but he couldn't put a name with the face. Kuzon's skin was darker than the bald boy with the arrow tattoos that Kuzon reminded him of, and his hair was the same color as the water tribe twins. Only Aya and Iroh remained true to their similarities, but as Zuko continued to study them, he saw that Iroh had the nose of the laughing girl in green, and Aya's eyes were more almond shaped than round. The differences and similarities to the people Zuko had known kept nagging at him, but he pushed those thoughts away. He knew they had to be extra careful that night.

A/N: Thanks again and if you hadn't guessed, I'm sorry to the zutarans, but I am going with my usual pairings. Please review!


	4. Fighting

A/N: Thank you again to all who read and reviewed

A/N: Thank you again to all who read and reviewed. Especially my anonymous reviewer. I love hearing from you and your reviews brighten my day. On to the next chapter and a few familiar faces. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 4

As the hole that let in air and a small amount of light darkened, Zuko woke the kids, gesturing for them to be silent. He slowly created a larger hole until he could stick his head through and looked around. Soldiers continued to patrol the town and only a few water tribesmen walked through the village. The war balloon was back, and posted down on top of the glacier on the other side of the village from where Zuko and the kids were. Zuko watched as a procession left the balloon and started heading into the village. In the center was a woman, garbed in armor and had her head held high, acting high and mighty. Zuko recognized her and with a muffled curse dropped back into the shelter.

"What?" Iroh asked, seeing Zuko's face contorted in anger as he muffled his curses.

"It's Azula. Azula! Why is _she_ here?!" Zuko stated, gripping the hilts of his swords.

"She's the evil queen. Didn't you know that?" Kuzon asked innocently.

Zuko stared at the small airbender. "No!" he hissed back at the boy. "I told you I never heard of the evil queen! Damn it! Why does it have to be Azula?!"

"Watch your language!" Aya said sternly, punching Zuko lightly in the ribs. "How do _you_ know her?"

"She's my…" Zuko started, but then stopped, unable to continue. _Who is she? And why am I so mad at her?_ he thought. "Argh," he growled. "I don't know anymore!"

"Calm down Li," Aya said calmly, placing a small comforting hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Where is she and what do we do now?"

Zuko took a deep breath, calming himself before rising to look out of the hole again. The procession was making a circuit of the village and were about to arrive at the docks then. If they could come in behind the procession, almost following them, they could make it to the docks when Azula left and the soldiers would still be at attention for her.

"C'mon, we need to move. Now," Zuko told the kids.

Kana moved the snow away and they fell in behind Zuko as he jogged down towards the village, making sure they stayed in the shadows and used any natural configuration to hide should anyone look their way. Zuko led them around houses and through alleys as they made their way towards the docks, making sure the kids stayed with him. Luckily they all seem rested and kept up with him, none needing to be carried before Zuko stopped them behind a large snow hut, just a quick sprint away from the ice pier where a small fire navy boat was docked. The pier was clear and the soldier who was supposed to be watching it was talking to his fellows at the next pier as they watched the procession file past the last two docks. Zuko grabbed Aya's hand and the kids joined hands before he ran to the small boat. Kuzon faltered just before they reached the boat, but with a puff of air, he got back to his feet and ran into Kana as they stopped next to the boat.

"Wait here," Zuko whispered to them as the kids hid behind a box ready to be loaded onto the boat.

The kids nodded and Zuko crept onto the boat, drawing his swords silently as he searched. The boat was empty of people, but held several boxes of supplies. Thankfully the soldiers had left the engine idling as if it was ready to go. Sheathing his swords, Zuko made his way back to the kids and dropped down onto the pier next to them.

"No one there," he whispered to them before picking up Hakoda and placing the boy on the boat. "Stay low and wait for everyone," he told the water tribe boy. Hakoda nodded and waited while Zuko picked up Kuzon, Kana and Iroh, placing each on the boat before turning to the next. He bent down to pick Aya up and saw two soldiers starting to turn onto the pier and walk towards them. He passed Aya up to Hakoda and Iroh before grabbing a small chunk of ice and throwing it towards the two soldiers. It landed behind the two soldiers, and next to the pier, creating a small splash. The two turned towards the sound and Zuko used his moment to climb onto the boat. He took the kids to the wheel, knowing there wasn't any place for them to hide. Giving power to the engine, he turned the boat into the harbor.

"Hakoda, Kuzon, do you see the furnace and coal?" Zuko asked the boys as he heard cries of "Wait!" from the pier. The boys nodded. "Good, then one open the grate carefully and the other start shoveling some coal in, just a little at a time. Iroh, if it needs more speed, I'll tell you and I want you to firebend directly into the furnace."

All three boys nodded and Hakoda and Kuzon took turns shoveling coal into the furnace as Kana and Aya huddled together, staying close to Zuko as the prince directed the small boat between the larger vessels. Lights came on the pier they had left and was answered by lights on one of the larger war ships. Zuko looked around at the boxes and an idea came to him.

"Kana, Iroh, I need you two to look in the boxes and see if you can find some armor for me, as well as a helmet and mask. Also look for some empty boxes," Zuko told them.

The two nodded and hurried to check the boxes as Aya turned to study Zuko.

"What's going on?" the green eyed girl asked, some fear in her voice, though she tried to sound calm.

"It looks like a large battleship is expecting us and may intercept us," Zuko told Aya and saw the other kids listening in. "This ship won't do any good in the open ocean, so if I look like a soldier, and you kids are hidden, we can stow away on the battleship. I've stowed away before, looking like a firebender. It's not that hard."

"And if the evil queen shows up?" Aya asked, a little more fear in her tone.

"I won't let her do anything to you," Zuko told Aya gently, trying to be comforting.

Aya nodded, looking more confident and waited with Zuko until Iroh and Kana came back with armor, a helmet and mask. Zuko thanked them and showed Iroh how to control the wheel before giving control to the boy and pulling the armor over his winter clothes. He placed the helmet on, leaving the white firebender's mask off for the moment and strapped his swords to his hip. He took the wheel again as they drew closer to the large ship and saw the back end lower, waiting for the small boat to be directed into it.

Zuko stopped the kids and had them hide in boxes, reminding them to be quiet. Kuzon, Iroh and Aya hid in one box while the twins hid in another. Praying quickly, Zuko put the mask on and turned the small boat into the larger one.

The chain grabbed the smaller boat and pulled it in, Zuko holding his breath as two soldiers approached once the boat stopped and climbed on, helping Zuko unload the boxes. The soldiers somehow looked different than the soldiers he had faced on the glacier, but Zuko didn't understand it and directed the two boxes containing the kids to be separated from the others. Once everything was stowed, Zuko watched the two leave before turning to the kids and opening their boxes, slipping his mask off. The kids hurried out and followed Zuko to the back of the cargo hold. He had them hide behind several large crates.

"Stay here and watch out for each other," Zuko whispered to them, kneeling before them. "I'm going to scout around. I'll be right back and I won't leave the cargo hold. If anything happens, yell my name and I'll be right here. I promise. Aya, take care of them."

The kids nodded and Aya rose, walking towards him and holding her hands out until she felt Zuko and hugged him tightly. Zuko hugged the little girl back before separating himself from her and slipping the mask back on. Leaving the kids, he saw that the small boat had been kept in and the back door was closed. The two soldiers were back in the cargo hold, looking over the supplies that had been on the boat, and Zuko snuck closer to them.

"Where did that soldier go?" one of them asked his companion. Zuko could tell by his voice that he was older, probably closer to fifty, though his body was still strong, though more wiry than muscular,

"Probably to get something to eat," the other sighed and the voice was familiar to Zuko, though deeper than he thought it should be. The second man was younger and had a long sword strapped to his back. The second man was also slightly more muscular than his older companion, but still wiry and strands of brown hair were seen coming loose out of the bottom of the helmet. The elder went to the boxes where the kids had hidden themselves as Zuko drew in closer, trying to find out what was so familiar about these men and to be able to listen better.

"Hey, come and have a look," the elder said to his companion, still looking at the boxes. "This box is empty. Wasn't it heavy when we unloaded it…?"

The elder had started to look up as he addressed his friend and Zuko saw that he had been spotted. He rushed the closest, pulling his swords out and held them to the younger man's throat, grabbing and pinning the man's left hand behind his back.

"Don't move," Zuko hissed as he saw surprised blue eyes in the elder framed by brown and grey hair under the helmet.

"We're not going to hurt you," the young man Zuko held prisoner said.

"Good, do as I say and I won't hurt you either," Zuko told them, tightening his hold on the younger man.

"Oh, please," the man sighed and Zuko was startled as a memory rushed in of a boy of fifteen, similar to Hakoda, saying the same thing and rolling his eyes.

His grip must have slackened for a second because the younger man elbowed him in the gut before twisting out of his grip and drawing a black sword. Blue eyes within the helmet studied Zuko as the two faced each other with swords. The younger man was at least a head taller than Zuko, and looked at least ten to fifteen years older than the prince as well. The black sword came crashing down suddenly and Zuko parried, separating his Dao swords and redirecting the blade to the side. The black sword thrust in again and again, and Zuko parried each move. When the black sword swung in from above, Zuko parried it with his left sword and ducked, sweeping low with his right. The man jumped over it but Zuko had already brought his left sword around and up, trying to slice the man. The man leaned back just enough, but the tip of Zuko's sword caught the helmet and caused it to be lifted off the man's head.

A blue eyed familiar face with brown hair in a warrior's wolftail faced him. Memories threatened to rush in, but Zuko held them at bay as the man thrust his sword in again. The two thrust and parried, continually moving in and around each other until the man stepped in, locking hilts with Zuko.

"Who _are_ you?" the man asked, his blue eyes trying to see Zuko through the firebenders' mask.

Zuko tried to step back, but the man twisted his sword, trying to disarm Zuko of one of his. Zuko turned with it and smirked before the longsword swung across with great speed for Zuko's head. The prince ducked, but the sword still caught the top of the helmet. Zuko continued to duck and started to roll with the helmet, knowing he could be blinded by the helmet or knocked out by the swing. The sword kept the helmet going and took it off and Zuko finished rolling, rising into a stance as the two men stared at him.

"Zuko?" the younger man asked, shock on his face as he lowered his sword slightly. "Its' me, Sokka."

Zuko tried to stand, ready for another attack as the memories won and washed over him. A blue eyed young warrior in warriors paint with the warrior's wolftail charging him with spear and boomerang. The blue eyed boy making witty remarks at him from several different points throughout the Earth Kingdom. The blue eyed boy with a black sword facing off with him, helping create a prison break, and so many more.

"Get my father and Aang," Zuko heard the young man say as the prince fell to his knees, his swords clattering onto the metal floor as he grabbed his head, trying to stop the flow of memories but they just kept coming, faster and faster.

_Stop,_ Zuko thought as they started to repeat, still coming faster and faster. The blue eyed boy in a fire temple, and then both of them smiling as they dueled with swords. _Stop!_ The two of them scowling at each other, fighting and wrestling, creating a plan to escape a prison or the final invasion. "Stop!" Zuko screamed as more memories flooded in.

"Li!" Aya's voice shouted out from behind Zuko.

Zuko opened his eyes and saw the blue eyed swordsman looking towards the kids. Snarling, Zuko picked up his swords and ran back to where he saw Aya looking at him in concern. Iroh and Kuzon were there, holding Kana and Hakoda back and Zuko stopped between the kids and the swordsman, facing the blue eyed man with swords ready. The swordsman set his sword down gently and stepped towards Zuko and the kids.

"Don't come any closer," Zuko growled, glaring at the man. The man stopped, studying the prince for a while before nodding sadly. Zuko heard Hakoda and Kana struggling to get free. "Aya, keep them back," he said over his shoulder to the kids.

"But that's our dad," Hakoda whined. "Why can't you see that? We're safe!"

"No, you're not, not yet" Zuko told them, continuing to glare at the swordsman. "I'm here to protect you and I will!"

The swordsman looked startled at that and studied Zuko as two more men hurried into the cargo hold, led by the elder Zuko had seen. The eldest was nearly completely grey haired and was familiar to Zuko, his hair in the water tribe style with blue eyes, looking like an older version of the swordsman before Zuko, but the other was completely different. Grey eyes shone with wisdom and kindness as they looked on Zuko from a man about the swordsman's age. But this man was bald, a blue arrow tattoo on his head and smaller tattoos just showing on his hands from where the red and black fire nation clothing ended at his wrists. The bald man assessed the situation quickly and placed a hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

"You should go," the bald man told the others. "I'll deal with this."

The swordsman looked at the kids longingly before sighing and turning to leave the cargo hold. Zuko heard the twins continue to struggle, but they stopped as the man left the cargo hold with the other blue eyed men. The bald man studied Zuko as Zuko studied him. He knew the man was familiar, as familiar as the swordsman had been.

"You're among friends," the bald man told Zuko. "But if you still need to protect them, we won't intrude."

Zuko nodded and the man bowed and left, shutting the cargo hold door behind him. Zuko sheathed his swords and turned to the kids right before Hakoda pushed his legs, trying to push Zuko over.

"That was our dad!" the little boy cried. "Why couldn't you see that?! We're safe now!"

Tears started running down the boys' face as he continued to push and start punching Zuko as the prince kneeled before him, letting the boy let loose his frustrations. Kana was crying softly while hugging Kuzon, and Kuzon was looking towards the door with longing. Aya and Iroh were silent and stood to the side, almost separate from the rest as they watched Zuko. Finally Hakoda stopped punching and fell into Zuko, crying against his chest. Zuko picked the small boy up and started walking back to where the kids had hidden. The others followed, Kana sniffling as Aya held her hand. Zuko set Hakoda down and all the kids were looking at him strangely, waiting for an explanation.

"You're not safe yet," Zuko told them gently. "I was sent to protect you and as soon as you're safe, I'll go back. I haven't left yet, so you're not safe yet."

"But those were our dads," Kuzon whimpered. "We must be safe."

"And where would you go?" Kana asked, wiping her nose.

"I don't know," Zuko sighed, sitting. "I just know you're not safe yet and I don't remember where I'll go. I just know its back to where I was before I met you."

Aya studied Zuko the entire time and took the silence to turn to the other kids. "You'll see your dads later," she told them. "Now it's bed time."

The other kids mumbled, including Iroh, but they all curled up together on a pile of blankets and fell asleep quickly. Aya kept her gaze on them until the sounds of even breathing told her and Zuko they were all asleep. The little girl turned towards Zuko then.

"He called you Zuko. Why?" Aya asked the prince.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, trying to find an answer for the green eyed girl.

"Can you not remember or is it cause you can't tell me?" Aya asked after a minute of silence.

"Both," Zuko sighed.

Aya nodded sadly before smiling and walking towards him. She hugged him and Zuko felt himself hugging the girl back, wanting to tell her everything, but knew he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to.

"I wish my daddy was here too," Aya sighed into Zuko's shoulder as she continued to hug him.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet him," Zuko said softly. "For someone to raise such a strong, wise little girl, he must be someone special."

Aya giggled before yawning and separating herself from Zuko, still smiling at him. "I think he'd say it's my mom's fault I'm so strong and wise. Goodnight Li."

"Goodnight," Zuko whispered as Aya walked over to the kids and snuggled against her brother's back.

Zuko went to them and placed another blanket on top of them, watching them with a smile. Even after everything, they still trusted him and he knew he still had to protect them, no matter what. He took off the armor and found a good lookout position on another crate where he could watch both the kids and the door. After a few hours of silence, the door opened and the bald man came in. Their eyes met and the man walked towards Zuko, but stopped ten meters from the prince, gesturing for Zuko to come to him. Grabbing his swords, though he felt no ill intent, he went to the man. The bald man handed him a package and Zuko could smell hot food inside.

"It is good to see you, old friend," the bald man said, sitting on a crate. "Though we were all surprised. Do you remember anything?"

"Not much," Zuko told him warily. He knew he could trust this man and memories threatened to wash over him, but this time he kept them at bay. "I know I have to protect the kids, and that I'll go back when my job is done."

The bald man nodded sadly. "Yes, you told me as if it was a dream long forgotten. Perhaps you could let the children see us in the morning. It would raise their spirits and ours greatly."

Zuko was confused, but nodded. "Ok, but where are Iroh and Aya's parents?"

"In the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. We sent a hawk as soon as we knew what was happening and their mother may be on her way. You should get some rest my friend, and then we'll await our destinies."

Zuko nodded and rose, and the bald man stood as well, bowing to the prince again. Zuko bowed back and waited until the man had left the cargo hold before heading back to the kids. Setting the package of food off to the side, he sat next to the kids, falling into a light sleep that any noise could wake him out of.

A/N: Don't forget to review! One more chapter to go and I'd like at least ten reviews, especially from the people with just alerts, before I post the last chapter. Thank you. )


	5. Living

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviews

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviews. And once again, my hat is off to my anonymous reviewer. And on with the final chapter. Thank you again to everyone for making my days wonderful and your reviews have brightened my days,

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 5

Zuko woke as he felt himself becoming revitalized by the sun and saw Iroh waking as well. The little firebender stretched before escaping his sister's embrace and walking over to sit next to Zuko. He saw the package the bald man had left and then looked up at Zuko.

"What's in it?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know, want to find out?"

Iroh nodded and hurried over to the package, opening it as quickly and quietly as he could and making Zuko smile at his enthusiasm. The boy looked up and grinned at Zuko before he took out two sweet rolls and made his way back to Zuko, handing one to the prince as he started eating his own, icing getting all over his face. Zuko smiled as he took his own and started eating it more neatly. The other kids soon awakened and grabbed their own sweet rolls as Iroh grabbed another two, one for himself and one for Zuko. The kids laughed at each other as their faces got messier and even Zuko found himself laughing as they made faces at each other, trying to decide who had the messiest face. Zuko stopped when he heard the cargo door open and quickly had Aya and Kana help clean up the boys' faces before the girls cleaned each other. Standing as the girls finished, Zuko saw the swordsman and bald man waiting about ten meters from where Zuko was. The prince turned back to the kids after nodding at the men.

"Kuzon, Kana, Hakoda, your dads are waiting to see you," Zuko told the kids.

The twins and airbender started grinning and ran out to meet their dads. Zuko watched sadly and with a pain of longing as the fathers embraced their children happily, hugging them and lifting them into the air. Iroh and Aya hung back, holding hands and watched the display as well. Zuko went over to sit next to them and Aya turned towards him.

"Is our dad coming too?" she asked Zuko.

"No, but your mom might be coming," Zuko told the little girl.

Aya nodded and sat next to Zuko and Iroh sat next to her, the kids leaning into each other and Zuko as they watched the other kids interact with their fathers.

"And then Li showed up!" Zuko heard Kana telling her father. "And he said I was a great waterbender!"

"And he's really really good with swords," Hakoda said. "Can you teach me how to be like that?"

"I can't," the twins' father said, smiling at them. "But I know someone who can." The swordsman looked up at Zuko and gave him a knowing smile and Zuko became confused. _I can't stay_, he thought, _and I can't teach Hakoda Dao swords._

"Perhaps you should wait to tell us about Li and your adventures until later," the bald man told Kuzon, kneeling and hugging his son once more. "Stay with Li and we'll check on you kids later, ok?"

Zuko saw Kuzon's father give the twins' father a penetrating look and the swordsman nodded, drawing the twins in for one more hug before letting them go and standing. The kids hurried back towards Zuko and Iroh left with the other boys to explore a little as Aya and Kana hurried over to sit on the pile of blankets and started whispering and giggling. Zuko watched as the two fathers left, talking quietly, and the swordsman seemed agitated as their voices came to the prince.

"Why can't we call him by his name?" the swordsman hissed to his friend.

"We can't and he doesn't remember anything. Don't worry, all will be explained in time," the bald man said, looking back towards Zuko and the kids one last time and smiling at them.

Zuko watched them leave, curious as to how they knew him and how he knew them. They were different, older than they should be, but he didn't understand it, or how he should know that. He watched the kids play as he felt the battleship start moving. The day went quietly though Zuko felt a feeling of foreboding start and become stronger throughout the day. The swordsman came by again with lunch, studying Zuko as the prince passed the lunch out to the kids. The twins hugged their father once more before he left. The younger kids fell into a pile after lunch, napping as Aya stayed up, sitting next to Zuko.

"You ok?" she asked Zuko.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zuko told her, smiling at the little girl.

"Do you miss your dad?" she asked him.

Zuko was startled, but when he looked at her, he saw her head bowed and she looked worried about something.

"No," he told her. "But I miss my mom, my friends and my uncle. He was more like a father to me than my own ever was. I'm sure your parents are missing you and will be here soon."

Aya smiled up at him and hugged him and Zuko placed an arm around her, trying to comfort her and finding comfort himself from the little earthbender. He noticed her grip had slackened after a while and when he looked down at her, he saw she had fallen asleep. Smiling, he let her stay there, though the sense of foreboding got more intense. Zuko knew he had to leave when the kids were finally safe, but more and more, he felt as if he belonged and was almost wishing he could stay. Iroh was the first to awaken from his nap and smiled at seeing his sister curled up next to Zuko. The little firebender walked over to Zuko and looked at Zuko's face.

"Does it still hurt?" the little boy asked Zuko.

"What?" Zuko asked, confused.

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's scar. "This. Does it hurt?"

Zuko smiled at the little boy and shook his head gently. "No, it stopped hurting a long time ago."

Iroh nodded and sat on the other side of Zuko from his sister, creating a small flame over his palm and playing with it. Zuko watched the boy pass the flame from one hand to the other, making it larger and smaller and even tried making it different shapes.

"You're very good," Zuko remarked, continuing to watch the boy.

"Thanks," Iroh said, blushing slightly as he closed his palm and the flame extinguished. "My dad taught me. He told me fire is life, and life fuels it, but the evil people use hate to fuel theirs. I just hope I'm as good as my dad someday. He can even do lightning."

"Really?" Zuko asked, raising his one eyebrow in admiration.

"Yep," Iroh said, starting to grin. "He has a scar like yours too, though he doesn't talk about it much."

Zuko started frowning, something nagging him about what Iroh was telling him. He felt like it all should fit into place, the kids, the familiar people, even what the kids had told him about their parents, but it just wouldn't click. He was about to ask Iroh what his dad was like when he heard an explosion above them and the sounds of battle starting. Zuko saw that Iroh had heard and the boy's eyes got wide in fear.

"Iroh, wake the others," Zuko told him before turning to Aya, shaking her gently. "Aya, wake up."

"What's goin on?" Aya asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"There's a battle going on," Zuko told her as he saw the other kids waking. "I need you to take the other kids and hide. Protect them, no matter what, ok?"

"Will you be ok?" she asked him, fully awake and studying Zuko as her green eyes started showing a little bit of fear, though she was controlling herself quite well.

"Yeah, I will." Zuko told her, hugging her gently. "You're so strong and brave. You have to be stronger a little while longer, ok?"

"Ok," Aya whispered, hugging Zuko back before rising and hurrying to her brother and friends, pulling them behind a large crate and having them all huddle together.

Zuko grabbed his swords and moved to be between the kids and the door, hiding behind another crate. He waited and thankfully Aya kept the kids quiet. The sounds of battle raged above them and then someone was running down the corridor towards the cargo hold, metal heels clicking on the floor. The door flung open and Zuko saw a woman in fire nation armor glancing around, looking for someone or something. She seemed familiar, but again older than she should be until she spotted something behind Zuko. Zuko glanced back and cursed silently when he spotted a corner of one the kids blue parkas peeking out from behind a crate. He glanced back at the woman as she started to smirk and walk towards the kids. Zuko knew her as she started smirking.

"Azula, stop," Zuko said as he stepped out from behind the crate, swords drawn and standing between the kids and the woman.

She looked startled before smirking at him as he held his swords ready.

"Well, well, if it isn't the demon my men told me about," she remarked, stopping and looking Zuko up and down. "You do seem familiar, but you're a little smaller than they said."

She dropped into a fighting stance, two fingers pointed towards him and Zuko stayed where he was, ready for anything.

"What are you waiting for, little demon?" she asked in a superior tone. "Come and get me, unless you're frightened. Oh, maybe you are. Are you going to let a couple of kids protect you?"

She looked startled when Zuko started to smile.

"You always did talk too much," Zuko growled before jumping towards her.

Surprise showed on her face for a second before she used her wrist guards to block the swords and jumped back, sending a blue fireball at Zuko. Zuko brought his swords together before the blast hit and used the downward motion of the swords and his own fire to cancel out hers. She looked startled again before anger shown on her face and she fired at Zuko again. Zuko blocked again before thrusting in with his swords and she leaned back almost onto her head to avoid the blades before standing up and glaring at Zuko. She fired at him again as Zuko heard another set of feet running towards them from the corridor. He canceled out her fire and started swinging at Azula continuously, causing her to go on the defensive. Zuko saw the bald man appear behind Azula as she jumped away from the prince and glared at him, starting lightning quickly. Zuko stayed where he was, waiting and Azula hurled the lightning at him. Zuko took it in, drawing it in and down to his stomach as Azula stared at him in shock.

"No, you can't," she said as Zuko slid back from the power she had sent at him. "Only Zuko can do that!"

Zuko pointed out two fingers along his sword towards her as he willed the power back up and a blue arc left his fingers and headed right towards the princess. Azula dodged, but Kuzon's father was waiting, taking the lightning into himself and redirecting it back at Azula quickly. Azula had watched the lightning pass her and looked in shock as the bald man redirected the lightning back to her. It hit her in the chest and she stared back at Zuko as she started to fall.

"Zuzu? How…?" she asked before she crumpled to the ground, her chest still smoking.

Zuko stood and stared at her. He felt a sense of loss, but knew it had to be done. He fell to his knees, suddenly exhausted as the kids came out and ran towards him, hugging him as the twins' father and a woman hurried into the cargo hold. Zuko was still staring at the body when the woman's voice reached him.

"Aang! What's going on?! What's happen…oh."

Zuko lifted his eyes from the body and looked at the woman. She was gorgeous with long black hair and in a green dress that accentuated the curves over her slim body, though the skirt was split and sewn up the middle for easier movement. She was easily a foot shorter than either of the men and her misty green eyes never focused, just stayed on Zuko.

"Mom!" Iroh called and ran to her as Zuko continued to stare at the beautiful woman.

Soon Aya was running towards the woman as well and she kneeled, hugging her children to her as she continued to keep her misty gaze on Zuko. Finally she broke her gaze away and looked from the swordsman to the bald man, questioning them with her misty eyes. The other kids ran to their fathers as Zuko heard a voice in his head. _Well done, it's time for you to return,_ a proud male voice said, the same voice that had told him to protect the children.

_No!_ Zuko thought back to the voice. _Not yet!_

_You must leave. Now!_ The voice commanded. Zuko shook his head, trying to get the voice to leave him alone and the bald man saw. He approached Zuko and looked at the prince sadly.

"I'm sorry my friend, but they're calling you. You must go back."

"No," Zuko stated, shaking his head again. "I'm not done."

"But you are," the man said, still looking at Zuko sadly. "They're safe. You did your job. You must go back or this can never be."

The man waved to the kids and the woman who looked at Zuko with longing and understanding.

"Zuko, you have to go back," the woman told him. "Trust me."

"But…" Zuko started, but she shook her head at him as the kids looked back at him oddly.

"No Zuko. You have to go back," she told him sternly. "Don't argue with me. You never win."

She started smirking and Zuko saw a memory of the laughing girl in green beating him up with earthbending and smirking at him the entire time.

"Li, what's happening?" Aya asked, walking back towards Zuko.

Zuko sighed and went to her, hugging the little girl as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"They're right," Zuko sighed as he held onto Aya. "My job's done. You're safe and I have to go back."

Zuko saw the other kids run forward and hug him as he saw their parents looking on with sadness and longing, especially the woman. She walked towards Zuko and the kids, placing a hand on each of her children's shoulders and pulled them back gently. The other kids walked back towards their parents as well and Zuko stood and faced the Avatar. _Aang_, he thought.

"I'm ready Aang," Zuko told the Avatar. "What do I need to do?"

"Just be safe, my old friend," Aang stated, laying a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko felt lightning course through him as everything turned white. He heard the kids and Sokka cry out, but then everything disappeared and he stood in a great hall, in front of a regal man in red who looked at Zuko with wisdom and sorrow.

"Why?" Zuko asked the man, feeling tears trying to make their way out. "Why'd you have to take me away?"

"Because for the future to be secure, you need to go back," the man stated, power resonating in his voice.

"That was Aang, and Sokka. And Toph," Zuko stated.

The god of fire nodded, seeing where Zuko's thoughts were going.

"And those were their children."

Agni nodded again.

"_My_ children?" Zuko asked hesitantly.

Agni nodded again, sadness in his golden eyes.

"Yes," the god said. "But you won't remember when you get back."

"Yeah, yeah, as if a dream long forgotten," Zuko sighed, telling the god what Agni had told him, all of his memories returned to him.

Agni smiled wryly. "If you knew what would happen, then you would never let anyone you care about go anywhere and all must learn life's lessons."

"And what was I supposed to learn from this if you already knew I'd succeed?" Zuko asked, feeling his temper rising.

"That even though others have faith in you, you must have faith in yourself to succeed," the god told him.

Zuko sighed and nodded before starting to smile wryly. "You sound like my uncle."

The god chuckled and reached out towards Zuko. "He is one of my favorites. As are you. Take care of yourself and my people, Prince Zuko."

Agni laid his hand on Zuko's shoulder and lighting coursed through Zuko again, everything turning black. He felt himself lying on a hard surface and a small hand in his as he tried to open his eyes.

"Katara! Aang! He's awake!" Zuko heard Toph cry out. "Hey Sparky, how are you feeling?" she asked gently, turning back towards Zuko as he finally opened his eyes and saw a thirteen year old Toph sitting next to him.

"Like crap," Zuko growled, closing his eyes against a wave of pain. He felt the cool balmy feeling of healing and opened his eyes again to see Katara healing him and Aang looking down at him, hope and relief in the Avatar's young eyes.

"Hey there Sifu Hotman," Aang said, smiling down at Zuko. "How are you doing?"

"I feel like I'm in a bed of rocks," Zuko growled as he tried to sit up, but both Katara and Toph held him down. Zuko gave up as he started hurting even more and relaxed as Katara continued to heal him.

"That's because you're on a bed of stone," Toph smirked.

Zuko looked up at her in shock and her smirk grew. "I wanted to see you," she whispered.

Zuko nodded, knowing she could feel it and waited as Katara finished her healing.

"I'm glad you're better now," Katara told Zuko. "But no getting up for a few days. Aang, you can move him to the bed now."

Zuko moved his head and saw Aang nodding as he created an air cushion under Zuko and lifted the prince with air, moving him to a bed just behind them. Zuko saw Toph get up from where she was as Katara and Aang left and Toph approached his side.

"How long was I out?" Zuko asked her.

"Four days," Toph told him, frowning at him. "Four days, Zuko! I was scared to death!" She hit him in the shoulder and Zuko winced, rubbing his shoulder.

"But I'm ok now, right?" he asked her warily.

Toph's expression turned somber. "Yeah, now," she said slowly before turning her gaze onto his face and Zuko saw a lone tear start to fall from her eye. "You died, Zuko. I know. I felt your heart stop. But then it started again, but it was so slow and Katara and Aang couldn't do anything. And then you woke up today."

Zuko reached up and wiped her tear away.

"Toph, don't cry over me. Ever. Ok?"

"Hah," Toph replied, starting to smile. "When did you start getting so sentimental?"

"I don't know," Zuko shrugged. Grinning, he reached out and grabbed Toph's arm and pulled her into the bed next to him. "But I like it. What do you think? The all new sentimental Zuko?"

Toph giggled and pushed against him. "Nah, I like the old hothead, moody Zuko better. But not too moody."

Zuko chuckled and reached out to stroke her face. "You know what?"

"What?" Toph whispered, grinning wickedly.

"You're the reason I came back. I think I love you."

Toph looked startled and Zuko used the moment to pull her face towards his, kissing her lightly.

She pushed against him again when he finished kissing her and gave him an odd look.

"Wow," she stated. "Ok, what's the catch?"

"I want to tell you about this strange dream I had."

Toph nodded and lay down next to Zuko as he told her as much as he could remember, though the images were slipping away quickly.

--

Fifteen years after the fall of Ozai, Fire Lord Zuko stood pacing on the balcony. He was waiting for his friends and, hopefully, children to arrive. Several aides and generals had tried to approach him throughout the day, but he scowled and glared at them as he used to do to the Avatar and they had all slunk away. Zuko stopped and unrolled the note from Aang again. It had arrived that morning by hawk.

_Azula has been defeated and the kids are safe. We're on our way to you now and we met someone interesting who protected the kids in their hour of need. We'll tell you about it when we see you._

_Aang._

Zuko rolled up the note again and continued to pace, looking towards the north whenever he turned. _An interesting protector?_ Zuko thought. _Who could it be? And will I meet them?_ He was curious as to what had happened, but was glad his children and the children of his friends were safe and that he would be seeing them soon. His heart had nearly stopped when the news that the North Pole had fallen to Azula had reached him. He had reluctantly sent his children there along with the Avatar's son and Sokka's children because the North Pole was supposed to be safer than either the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. Sokka and Aang had rushed north to rescue the Water Tribe and their children and Zuko had wished he could go with them, but knew he had to stay in the Fire Nation to keep his people's morale high.

His generals had told him that after Azula had been defeated the week prior, the renegades had fallen apart, all the generals fighting each other to see who would be next in line. But the generals weren't as smart as the princess had been and the majority of the renegades had already fallen to the combined forces of the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Water Tribes. The last of the renegades were being rounded up or defeated then. Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he reached the end of the balcony and turned to pace the other way. _Why do these idiots cling to war?_ He thought. He looked to the northern end of the capitol city and stopped and stared as he saw Appa crest the rim of the volcano. Zuko started smiling and walked back into the palace, signaling The Duke, one of his closest friends and bodyguards.

"They're coming," Zuko told the younger man as they walked side by side. "Tell Katara and Suki to meet me in the northern garden."

The Duke nodded, bowing his head still in an old earth kingdom helmet and left Zuko's side. Zuko hurried out as quickly as he could to the garden and waited as Appa landed wearily and Katara and Suki came hurrying out. Toph was the first to rise from the saddle and brought up an earthen platform. Sokka and Aang guided the kids onto it before getting on themselves and Toph started lowering the platform. Zuko smiled as Aya jumped off before the platform was halfway down and ran to her father. Zuko scooped her up in a hug and held onto her tightly as she hung onto his neck. Iroh ran to his father once the platform had sunk back into the ground and Zuko kneeled, hugging his son as he saw the twins run to Suki and Kuzon ran to Katara.

"You'll never believe what happened daddy!" Aya said, separating from her father and grinning at him.

"Let's wait till we're inside Aya," Toph stated, moving towards Zuko as he stood to kiss his wife, still holding both of his children.

"It's good to see you too," Zuko smirked at Toph.

Toph just smiled back at him with a knowing smile. Zuko knew there was something that she couldn't wait for him to hear and Aang had his goofy smile on from when they were kids. They wanted to tell Zuko something, and he knew he was in for a big surprise by the look his wife was giving him. Zuko gestured for the others to lead the way and Toph took the lead, showing the reunited families and friends to one of her parlors. Zuko knew it was her favorite, for no one could listen in. Toph gave instructions to the servants that they were not to be disturbed, even if Ozai rose from his grave. Zuko studied his wife curiously as the servants bowed and left, closing the doors behind them. The group knew Katara's and Suki's youngest could be taken care of by the nannies for the time being. Zuko set his children down and sat on the couch next to where Toph was sitting, seeing their friends sit on surrounding couches, all the families being close together after being separated for so long. Aya sat on the couch next to her father as Iroh used Zuko's arm to pull himself into his father's lap.

"Aang, why don't you tell Zuko what happened," Toph stated, but Aang just smiled kindly and shook his head.

"I think it would be best if Aya told the story. She was there," Aang said and Aya started grinning.

Zuko turned his concentration onto his daughter as she started, telling about how much fun they had in the North Pole, and Kana learning waterbending until word had come that the evil queen was coming with a large navy. The elders had talked and it was decided that the children would be taken onto the glacier and to a well known cave where they could hide until it was over. A warrior had gone with them, but had gone out to scout on their second day and not returned. Then, the day after, a strange warrior had shown up. He was only a teenager with long brown hair and a big scar on his face and had fallen asleep suddenly on seeing them.

Zuko smiled at Aya calling going unconscious 'falling asleep', but something about her story was starting to tug at him. He ignored it and focused on his daughter. Aya continued about how the warrior told them his name was Li and that he was there to protect them, but he couldn't remember anything else. The little girl continued on, about how several of the renegades or 'evil men' as Aya called them kept showing up and they had moved from cave to cave while Li had fought the renegades off every time, even firebending when fifteen had come after them. They had made their way over the glacier towards a fishing village and they had found out more about Li slowly as he remembered bits and pieces or if they asked random questions. Zuko was startled at how close the strange warrior's past was to his own, but his daughter continued as Toph kept her knowing look on her face.

Aya continued the tale with how they had gone into the fishing village, trying to remain hidden from Azula and gotten onto a large battleship where they had found Sokka and Aang and how the teenager Li had continued to protect the kids, even going so far as to redirect lightning sent at him from Azula. Aang and Sokka had known the warrior and called him by Aya's dad's name or calling him an old friend, but the little girl didn't know why because Li wouldn't tell her. The nagging Zuko felt that what his daughter was telling was familiar to him became stronger as the story continued. Toph took his hand in hers halfway through the tale, still with her knowing look on her face and Katara looked interested and shocked, even glancing Zuko's way when Aya had told of Li saying Kana was stubborn just like Katara and telling the kids of a memory of fighting a girl in blue with 'hair loopies'. Finally Aya concluded with Aang touching Li and the warrior disappearing.

"Who was he?" Katara asked once Aya had finished and curled up against her father's side.

Zuko kept feeling that nagging sensation that he should know more than he did, as if he was forgetting something.

"We all know him," Toph stated, smiling up at her husband. "In fact he's right here in this room."

"Really?" Kuzon asked, looking around. "Where?"

"Right next to me," Toph said, smiling at the boy.

Everyone turned to stare at Toph and Zuko as the Fire Lord became puzzled, shaking his head as the children looked at him, trying to see their friend in their father and 'uncle'.

"No, it can't be," Zuko said. "I was here, fighting the renegades. And this was a boy, a teenager."

"Remember the dream you told me about when we were younger?" Toph asked Zuko, her knowing smile turning into a smirk.

"The one that seemed so distant, yet so real from when you woke up after we defeated Fire Lord Ozai," Aang said, watching Zuko carefully.

Zuko just continued to shake his head. "No, it was just a dream," he stated.

"No daddy," Aya said, reaching up to feel her father's face and scar. "You were Li. Iroh asked Li if his scar hurt anymore and I remember when he asked you the same thing. You both said the same thing."

"And what was that?" Zuko asked his daughter.

"That it didn't hurt anymore," Iroh said from Zuko's lap. "It stopped hurting a long time ago."

Everyone stared in shock at the little firebender, but the kids were soon laughing, giggling and smiling as Aang and Toph smiled at Zuko.

"But…how?" Sokka cried, holding his laughing son.

"The spirits do things for their own reasons," Aang stated.

"No," Zuko said, sighing. "Not the spirits. The gods."

"Well that explains why Roku wouldn't speak to me about it," Aang said, grinning.

Zuko sighed again, knowing he had lost and the kids tackled him, asking if he remembered anything. Zuko smiled and tried to answer their questions, but most came up empty. Even though they tried the random questions that had worked with Li, it didn't work so well with Fire Lord Zuko. Finally the mothers guided their children out and Sokka and Aang followed their wives as Zuko followed his. He watched, smiling, as Toph tucked their children into bed and then went to Zuko, drawing him into their room.

"You were a little shocked to see me on that boat," Toph whispered to Zuko as he hugged her to him, missing her after a month of being separated.

"Was I?" Zuko asked, smirking at his wife.

"Am I really as beautiful as you thought then?"

"You always have been," Zuko sighed, smiling as he tilted her chin up to kiss her.

"Daddy," Aya said from the door. "I can't sleep."

Zuko looked over and saw Aya in a green nightgown looking towards her parents. The Fire Lord smiled and kissed his wife once more before going to pick his daughter up.

"How about a story?" he asked the little earthbender.

"Yes please," Aya said, smiling at her father.

"Why don't you tell her about her namesake," Toph suggested, smiling at them both.

Zuko grinned and started carrying his daughter towards her room. "Your name means wisdom, beautiful and loved. I knew you would be all those things and more when you were born. And you're named for a very brave little girl I met a long time ago in a dream," Zuko started, knowing life would be simpler then. No more crazy relatives would be trying to take over the world. His wife, friends and especially children were safe, and the gods had made him a part of their lives even before he had known them.

A/N: And don't forget to review! Just because it's over doesn't mean you can't say anything! Let me know what you think. Thanks again!


End file.
